Troubles and anything else?
by Luciferou
Summary: Alternative story de Crise Magique pour Dragonna. Arthur se remet tranquillement de la crise magique que lui et sa famille ont vécu. Il organise une Garden Party mais attendre l'arrivée des autres membres de sa famille est vraiment trop long! Un tour dans sa cave et tout dérape! Maintenant il doit faire face à un chevalier et un fils rebelle en colère! Oh crap, comment s'en sortir?
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous et bienvenue dans une nouvelle aventure! (Fuck yeah!)

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'idée originale ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'amuse juste avec! :3

Avertissement: Beaucoup d'Arthur, des Chibi trop mignons, du sexe, du sang, de la trahison, de la... Urm non... Je m'emporte là...

Couple: Angleterre/France (Parce qu'on le vaut bien! / Because we worth it!)

Voici donc l'histoire alternative de "Crise Magique" de **Dragonna**, qui m'a donné son aimable autorisation!

J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

Arthur regarda, avec une joie non dissimulée, la table qu'il venait de finir d'agencer. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de sa _garden party_ et tout était parfait. Le ciel était bleu, prouvant à tous qu'il pouvait faire beau chez lui, les plats préparés par Francis la veille était prêts à être dégusté. Il ne restait plus qu'aux autres d'arriver et ils pouvaient commencer cette petite réunion familiale. Il n'avait pas vu ses fils depuis_ l'accident_ et Francis n'était passé qu'en coup de vent la veille mais dans quelques heures il allait pouvoir profiter de sa famille pleinement.

Il était à présent tranquillement assis dans son jardin et il attendait que le temps passe. Il regarda sa montre à gousset et soupira d'ennuis. Il s'était levé aux aurores et maintenant il le regrettait. Il s'ennuyait et quand cela arrivait il devenait désagréable et c'était vraiment pas le jour pour l'être. Il réfléchit quelques instants et finalement céda à son envie. Il allait faire un petit tour dans sa cave pour s'amuser un peu.

Il enfila sa cape noire et fouilla dans ses grimoires. Il finit par trouver un sort intéressant dans un des manuscrits qu'il avait volé à ses frères. C'était un sortilège pour protéger sa maison et ses habitants des mauvais sorts et des malédictions. Ses frères aimaient le maudire et lui faire des farces, ce sort était parfait.

Il retint un ricanement des plus sinistres et commença à tracer le pentagramme sur le sol. Il alluma les bougies et tendit son bras au dessus du dessin qui commençait à briller. Il murmura doucement mais distinctement la formule qui était assez longue. Une boule de lumière verte apparut au creux de sa main, grandissant au fur et mesure que la formule était prononcée.

Il finit par perdre la notion du temps complètement concentré sur son sort. Il sursauta en entendant la porte de sa cave frapper brusquement le mur et il perdit le contrôle de son sort. La boule de magie pure devint bleue et elle frappa de plein fouet les deux arrivants : un Alfred furieux et un Francis qui tentait de le calmer.

Une vive lumière éblouit le sorcier et une explosion retentit. Arthur se frotta les yeux mais une épaisse fumée violette l'empêchait de voir ce qui était arrivé aux deux nations. Il s'approcha à l'aveuglette et la fumée finit par se dissiper.

Il se retrouva à nez à nez avec une épée des plus pointues. Il loucha légèrement et regarda son agresseur. C'était un jeune Francis vêtu du long manteau bleu brodé de lys dorée qu'il portait par dessus son armure pendant la guerre de Cent ans. Il soupira tristement devant le regard remplis de haine et de tristesse de son amant. Il devait faire de nouveau face à une catastrophe magique et il devait agir vite s'il voulait rester en vie.

Il attrapa rapidement le fin poignet et le tordit pour faire tomber l'épée au sol et essayer de discuter calmement, comme des gentlemen. Francis le foudroya du regard et tenta de se dégager. Arthur le trouva mignon et ria gentiment. Il s'étouffa cependant quand il se trouva face à un Alfred rajeuni. Ce dernier avait frappé son bras et s'était interposer entre lui et la jeune nation française. Alfred leva son arme et pointa son mousquet vers sa poitrine, le visage impassible.

Le cerveau de l'anglais chauffait sous la pression et Arthur choisi la voie de la survie : la fuite. Il se précipita vers les escaliers, monta les marches quatre par quatre et ferma violemment la porte derrière lui. Il lança un charme sur le bois pour qu'il résiste un peu plus et se précipita vers la sortie. Il relança le même charme sur la porte d'entrée et fila se cacher dans son labyrinthe personnel.

* * *

Après avoir détruit la porte à grands coups de pied et d'épée, les deux nations se regardèrent avec curiosité et appréhension. Elles ne savaient pas où elles se trouvaient mais une chose était sûre, les deux en avaient après Arthur, elles étaient donc automatiquement alliées.

« Je vous remercie mon ami...

- États-Unis, future première colonie à devenir indépendante ! Répondit avec enthousiasme et un grand sourire le révolutionnaire.

- Royaume de France, le plus noble et le plus puissant des chevaliers d'Europe... mais vous pouvez m'appeler Francis. »

Alfred écarquilla les yeux en voyant son père aussi jeune mais il réussit à cacher sa surprise.

« Appelez-moi Alfred...Savez-vous où nous sommes... Francis ? Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit... »

Le français réfléchit quelques instants en regardant autour de lui. L'endroit lui était inconnu mais familier, oui... ça puait l'anglais à plein nez.

« Je ne le sais point mais je reconnaîtrais l'aura de ce félon n'importe où. » Siffla avec agacement Francis.

« C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'être avec Arthur. Quelle horrible sensation. »

Les deux nations se regardèrent en souriant, elles s'étaient bien trouvées.

* * *

Arthur s'impatientait dans son jardin. Il devait faire face à une catastrophe magique des plus gênantes. Quelques semaines plutôt il avait été divisé en plusieurs versions de lui-même et maintenant il devait faire face à son fils et son amant, incarnant les deux pires périodes possibles de son histoire. Il hésitait à appeler ses frères, il avait encore sa fierté et surtout qu'Alistair n'hésiterait pas à flirter avec le jeune Francis, ce qui était inacceptable.

« Dad ? » S'éleva soudainement une voix.

Arthur sursauta et regarda autour de lui pour savoir qui avait parler. Il entendit un soupir et il commença à se demander si un de ses frères n'avait envoyé un esprit frappeur pour l'embêter. Il sursauta une seconde fois en voyant son fils Marc en face de lui.

« Mathias ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'est Mathieu Dad... Bref. Pourquoi tu es dehors et où sont Papa et Alfred ? » Demanda le canadien en serrant contre lui son ours Kumassouchi.

« Dear God... c'est une longue histoire. »

* * *

« Crap! Arthur nous a enfermé ici...

- Je ne le savais pas aussi doué en magie... à mon époque il ne maîtrisait que la téléportation...

- Um ! Ce n'est que quand il veut qu'il peut être utile ce bougre !

- Vous lui en voulez beaucoup ? »

L'américain se frotta l'arrière du crâne et réfléchit. Arthur avait été un vrai tyran, lui imposant des taxes de plus en plus lourdes, ne s'inquiétant pas de son état de santé qui s'affaiblissait. Son tuteur voulait lui montrer par dessus tout qu'il n'était qu'une colonie et rien d'autre.

« Je lui en veux pour faire souffrir mon peuple mais il reste celui qui m'a élevé, c'est pour cela que l'affronter et encore plus difficile mais je dois lui montrer que je suis capable de m'occuper de mes terres, seul.

- Je vois... Arthur n'a pas vraiment changé... »

Alfred se mordit la lèvre, il était impuissant devant la souffrance que ressentait son futur deuxième père.

«Et si nous visitions la maison d'Arthur ! Je suis sur qu'il cache de nombreux dirty secrets ici ! »

Les deux nations avaient décidé d'explorer la maison de leur ennemi commun, elles étaient curieuses de savoir ce que l'Arthur de cette époque pouvait cacher. Alfred fouillait le rez de chaussé et Francis visitait l'étage.

Le chevalier était intrigué et effrayé par tous ces objets étranges, il se demandait avec une certaine appréhension à quoi pouvait servir tout cela.

Il entra dans une pièce où d'étranges objets de différentes formes émettaient un son régulier mais inconnu à la jeune nation.

La plus part avait des aiguilles qui avançaient aux même rythme. Il sursauta en entendant l'un d'entre eux faire un bruit aiguë, puis tous les objets se mirent à sonné en même temps, effrayant la jeune nation qui sortit son épée et l'abattit sur toutes ces choses les réduisant une à une au silence.

Il sortit en courant de la pièce et s'appuya contre la porte. Il avait été dans la chambre du démon, il devait s'éloigner et découvrir quels autres secrets démoniaques Arthur cachait dans son étrange demeure.

* * *

Le révolutionnaire entendit des objets tomber violemment à l'étage et il s'inquiéta immédiatement pour son père. Il décida cependant d'explorer encore un petit peu les lieux avant de monter rejoindre le chevalier.

Alfred regarda avec curiosité l'objet accroché au mur. Il y avait des fils, un sorte de boîtier avec des boutons sur lesquels se trouvaient des chiffres. Il les compta avec attention, ils allaient de zéro à neuf.

À coté de cet objet il y avait une liste avec des noms et de nouveaux des numéros mais dans différents ordres pour chaque nom. Il s'approcha et vit son nom, celui de son frère, de ses oncles et de son autres père. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas une autre de sorte de malédiction qu'avait inventé cet étrange et plus âgé Arthur, quand l'objet sonna, le faisant sursauter brusquement.

Il était impuissant face à cet étrange bruit, comme une sorte de réflexe il attrapa un bout de l'objet et le tira vers lui. Sous la surprise, il ne contrôla pas sa force et arracha l'objet du mur. Le réduisant à jamais au silence. Coupable, il posa doucement l'objet sur le sol, l'air de rien, et quitta la pièce à petits pas pour rejoindre son père.

* * *

Mathieu regarda avec impassibilité son père. Il venait de lui raconter que son frère était redevenu le révolutionnaire et que son père était un chevalier pendant la guerre de Cent. Les deux pires périodes relationnelles possibles entre son père anglais et les deux autres nations. Il serra fortement son ours contre lui pour ne pas se faire un _facepalm_.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait Dad ? On peut pas laisser Al et Papa dans ta maison !

- Je sais Mathew, je sais...

- Tu va appeler Oncle Alistair, Alwin et Aindreas, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda avec une certaine insistance le canadien.

« Plutôt crever...

- Dad ! On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire !

- Grumph ! Laisses-moi essayer avant et si cela ne fonctionne pas, je... je vais... » Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir et semblaient arracher la gorge de l'anglais.

« ...

- J'appellerais mes frères ! Voilà ! Content ?

- Maple ! »

* * *

« Messire Alfred venez ! J'ai trouvé des vivres ! » S'éleva la voix joyeuse du français depuis la cuisine.

« C'est vrai ?

- Oui, de quoi nous sustenter pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai brûlé toutes les créations culinaires diaboliques d'Arthur et je dois avouer que c'est un très bon combustible ! »

Malgré les étranges instruments trônant dans la cuisine, Francis avait réussit à utiliser la cheminée et préparer un bon bouillon. Les deux nations mangeaient tranquillement devant la cheminée, heureuses de trouver un peu de repos dans ce monde si différent de celui d'où elles venaient.

* * *

Le cerveau d'Arthur chauffait à cent à l'heure depuis des heures. Il devait faire à un horrible dilemme : faire face aux deux nations seul (et avec Mathew accessoirement mais son fils avait la fâcheuse tendance à disparaître subitement...) demander de l'aide à ses frères et perdre son honneur à jamais ou demander de l'aide à ses doubles. Il tendait vers cette dernière option mais n'osait pas en parler. Si le chevalier et le révolutionnaire voyaient l'archer et l'empire, il y aurait un bain de sang et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Pour se changer les idées il regarda la tente s'installer toute seule et il pensa que les esprits étaient bien serviables avec lui ce soir. Il sentit son estomac grogner et il serra son estomac douloureux. Il avait vraiment faim. Il n'osait pas s'aventurer trop près de la maison, ne voulant pas être repéré par les deux nouveaux maîtres des lieux. Il soupira en pensant à la bonne nourriture de son amant qui lui tendait les bras mais qui lui restait inaccessible.

_Shitty life_.

* * *

Francis regardait le jeune Alfred endormi contre son épaule, le garçon faisait une moue mignon et marmonnait doucement. Ils étaient tous les deux installés devant la cheminée, attendant avec une certaine appréhension la contre-attaque de l'anglais. Ils avaient veillé pendant des heures et le révolutionnaire était tombé de fatigue.

Il vit le garçon frissonné de froid et avec une sorte d'instinct protecteur qu'il ne savait pas posséder depuis Arthur, il détacha son lourd manteau bleu et l'enroula autour de leurs deux corps. Il veilla encore quelques temps, la peur d'être attaqué et enlevé de nuit toujours présente dans ses pensées, puis il posa sa tête sur les cheveux doux d'Alfred et s'endormit, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, paisiblement.

* * *

Arthur attendit que le souffle de son fils se stabilise et il sortit de la tente discrètement. Il avait pris sa décision et il savait qu'elle n'allait pas plaire au dernier membre de la famille. Il allait faire appelle à ses doubles et au diable ses frères. Il avait encore sa fierté et il était pas près de la laisser se faire piétiner par les grands sabots de ses frères trop envahissants.

Il respira un bon coup l'air frais de la nuit et se mit à préparer le rituel. Il avait une petite cabane de jardin où il cachait son matériel de magie de secours. Ses frères s'étaient souvent moqué de lui mais à présent il avait la preuve que sa « paranoïa maladive » allait lui sauver la mise.

La préparation terminée, il sortit sa baguette et commença l'incantation, il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps et tout devint noir.

* * *

Alfred fut réveillé par l'odeur de grillé, il redressa sa tête et frotta ses yeux encore engourdis par le sommeil.

« Bonjour Messire Alfred ! » S'écria joyeusement le royaume de France.

Les Treize Colonie sursauta et vit son père rajeunis un plat remplit de viande grillée à souhait dans les mains. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il était dans la maison d'un Arthur d'une autre époque accompagné de son autre père qui lui aussi venait d'une autre époque.

« Bonjour Francis...

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup ! »

Le français sourit gentiment et posa son plat sur la table. Il plaça deux assiettes et deux verres qu'il avait trouvé dans d'étrange meubles. Il retroussa ses manches et retira les bagues qu'il portait au doigts. Il prit la tranche de viande et arracha un gros morceau. Il gémit en sentant le jus envahir sa bouche et ses sens.

Alfred regardait en grimaçant son père dévorer ce morceau de viande. Il voyait le jus ruisseler sur la main et le menton blanc mais il n'avait pas cœur à ouvrir la bouche et faire une remarque en voyant l'air de pur contentement inscrit sur le visage du blond. Il détourna les yeux et prit une décision, de toute façon Arthur n'était pas là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il prit à son tour une tranche et la mangea gloutonnement. Et cela sans couvert.

* * *

Arthur sentit quelque chose taper son front et cela commençait à l'énerver et personne n'aimait le voir énervé. Il attrapa brusquement l'objet dissident et ouvrit les yeux.

Il était face à son lui enfant, vêtu de son long manteau vert. Le garçon gonfla les joues et parti se cacher derrière son lui archer. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Britannia, le pirate et l'empire se redresser en se tenant la tête.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les bras en croix. Il avait réussit son sort, les renforts étaient là.

* * *

« Dites-moi Messire Alfred, puis-ce que nous devons vivre ensemble pendant quelques temps, j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur vous.

- Je... pensez-vous que c'est une bonne idée, ne peut-il pas y avoir des risques si je vous dévoile des événements futurs ?

- Hon ! Hon ! Hon ! Mon cher, j'ai survécu à l'an mille ! Je pense que je peux survivre à tout ! »

Devant l'enthousiasme du français, Alfred pris confiance en lui et décida de dévoiler une partie de son passé, sans trop en dévoiler.

« Et bien... Tout à commencer quand je me suis réveillé dans les bras de mon frère aîné. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait marché de nombreuses semaines à travers les étendues sauvages qui sont devenues mes terres. J'ai tout de suite ressentit une sorte de lien entre ce qui m'entourait et moi. »

Commença doucement le révolutionnaire, devant un Francis plus qu'attentif.

« Nous avons vécu de nombreuses années ensemble, on ne savait pas parler mais on arrivait à se comprendre facilement par des signes et des intuitions. La vie était paisible pour nous, les temps pouvaient être rudes mais nous n'avions aucune responsabilité à part prendre soin de l'autre. Tout à changé le jour où nous avons été séparés. Mon frère avait ressenti une étrange sensation qui l'appelait au nord, il m'avait demandé de rester à l'abri pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il... je ne l'ai plus revu pendant de longues années. »

Alfred baissa la tête et essayait de retenir ses larmes, repenser à cette période de sa vie où il était resté seul et sans défense, l'avait beaucoup marqué et il ressentait toujours une sorte de vide en y repensant. Il trembla légèrement en sentant la main fine et douce de Francis se poser sur la sienne.

« Si c'est trop dure pour vous, vous pouvez vous arrêter Messire Alfred. »

L'américain secoua la tête. Il devait continuer, cela l'aidait à faire le point sur sa vie d'en parler avec une personne aussi compréhensive que le français qui était décidément le même qu'à son époque.

« Un jour, j'ai senti une drôle de sensation, la même que celle que je ressentais quand mon frère était près de moi. Je me suis précipité tête baissée, heureux de revoir mon frère mais ce n'était pas lui. Je me suis retrouvé face à trois nations plus âgées et plus fortes que moi. Et parmi elle était Arthur. Elles se disputaient mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient, j'étais perdu et effrayé. L'une d'entre elles s'approcha de moi, son aura était amicale et sa voix douce. Elle m'apporta de quoi manger et c'est la première fois que la nourriture était bonne. La troisième nation était partie depuis un moment, sûrement chassée par les deux autres. Il ne restait plus que la nation qui m'avait nourris avec de la si bonne nourriture et Arthur. Une aura de tristesse l'entourait et je me suis tout de suite sentit attiré. J'avais l'impression de me voir après que mon frère ait disparu. Je me suis approché et je l'ai pris dans mes bras voulant le consoler et me consoler par la même occasion. »

Francis regardait avec tendresse le jeune homme en face de lui. Alfred semblait tellement fort mais n'était en réalité qu'un petit garçon perdu qui devait se battre contre son sauveur.

« Le destin d'une nation est souvent cruel mon ami. Je suis heureux que vous ayez trouvé un protecteur pour vous aider à traverser ces épreuves.

- Oui, Arthur a toujours été là pour moi mais après avoir gagné une guerre importante, il a... changé. Il est devenu plus froid et plus arrogant. Il était obsédé par le pouvoir et à imposer sa puissance à la face du monde. Il ne me considérait plus que comme une colonie qui lui apportait du prestige et de la puissance. Il n'était plus la nation solitaire qui me ressemblait tellement.

- Il... n'a pas changé... Il finit toujours par faire du mal à ceux qui l'aiment... »

* * *

« Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi on est là ? J'allais couler l'armada de ce stupid Spain et toi tu me ramènes ici ?!

- Je...

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je suis ici aussi ! France et moi sommes enfin mariés et j'étais en train d'annoncer mes premières directives en tant que maître du royaume d'Angleterre et du royaume de France !

- À la belle époque ! Francis était si beau dans sa tenue de mariage ! Le rêve de tout homme ! Si je n'avait pas ce morveux sur le dos... Je lui montrerais l'étendue de mon affection virile ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

- Oui... enfin... » Britania essayait d'en placer une. Il était préférable que rien ne soit trop dévoilé, surtout que la situation était grave.

« Je vais être marié à Francis ? Il me dit toujours que je suis trop jeune et que je devrais penser à autre chose. Je savais qu'un jour je finirais par l'épouser, j'ai toujours raison !

- Bien parlé gam...

- SILENCE ! »

Tous les Arthur sursautèrent en entendant la voix, pourtant si douce, de Canada s'élever. Mathieu semblait à bout de souffle ou au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Je penses que nous avons des choses plus importantes que de déballer des obscénités, surtout si elles concernent mon père ! Dad, explique leur la situation !

- Oui ! » S'écrièrent le magicien et Britania, légèrement apeurés même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais.

Les deux Arthur du XXI ème siècle se lancèrent un regard noir puis le magicien commença à expliquer la situation.

« Et bien... Nous avions organisé une petite fête en famille mais nous nous étions levé trop tôt... Nous avions donc décidé de lancer un petit sort de protection contre nos idiots de frères mais tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévu...

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait l'emplumé ?!

- Quoi ?! Mais !

- Nous avons été surpris par l'arrivée de ce stupid frog et de ce git d'United States ! Ils nous ont déconcentré, nous avons perdu le contrôle et le sort les a touché et maintenant nous avons un révolutionnaire et un chevalier sur les dos !

- Aidez-nous ! » Supplia "l'ange" en larme.

Le petit Arthur se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler France maintenant qu'il était plus âgé que celui qu'il connaissait. Le pirate et l'empire repensait avec nostalgie au jeune Francis, pour lequel il s'était battu pendant si longtemps. L'archer était tiraillé entre le fait de revoir son époux et le fait, et bien, d'affronter son époux. Il savait pertinemment que la confrontation allait faire mal, très mal.

« Nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme cela, il nous faut un plan ! » Commença doucement le magicien.

« Tsss ! Le puceau embarque la belle et moi je m'occupe du rebelle. C'est l'occasion de lui donner une bonne leçon !

- Je ne suis plus pu-puceau vous savez ! » S'écria l'archer, les joues rougies par l'embarras.

Un grand silence s'imposa dans le petit groupe de nations. Il s'éternisa quelques minutes, le temps que l'information soit analysée, comprise et digérée. Les nations plus âgées eurent un sourire torve aux lèvres et le pirate rit à gorge déployée.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! On est enfin devenu un homme gamin ?! C'est vrai que je me souviendrai toujours de cette nuit... Ah Francis...Tellement de fougue ! »

Mathieu sentit l'agacement monter en lui. Il était habituellement calme et ne donnait que peu souvent son avis (pour ce qu'on l'entendait...) mais là ça dépassait les bornes des limites. Il sortit la crosse de hockey qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui (il fallait être prêt à tout instant pour un match) et l'abattit sur la tête du pirate perverti.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne veux plus entendre une seule remarque déplacée à propos de papa ! On parle derrière son dos, mais dès qu'il est là on ferme sa grande bouche et on baisse la tête hein !? Et arrêtez de dire du mal d'Alfred ! Tu as peut être la mémoire courte mais il avait de très bonne raison de te la faire cette guerre ! À partir de maintenant le premier qui dit du mal de papa ou de mon frère sans raison valable, il se prendra un coup de crosse dans la tronche, compris ?!

- ...

- COMPRIS ?! »

Toutes les nations britanniques acquiescèrent vivement. Il était extrêmement rare de voir Mathew s'énerver mais quand ça arrivait... il faisait vraiment flipper.

* * *

Le petit Arthur avait senti les larmes piquer ses yeux quand le grand garçon avec une étrange bestiole dans les bras s'était mis à crier. Un instinct primaire s'était emparé de lui et il avait fait comme à chaque fois quand il était attaqué... il s'était enfui.

Il était arrivé devant la maison de son lui plus âgé et il vit une porte fermé. Il l'a regarda attentivement et une étrange trappe attira son attention. Il testa la solidité de cette dernière en appuyant craintivement dessus et sursauta en la voyant bouger vers l'intérieur. Il retint un cri de joie, il allait pouvoir rejoindre Francis.

* * *

« Bon, avant de faire quoique ce soit, il faut acheter de la nourriture et nous devrions tous dormir. Ce sort est vraiment épuisant. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces et toute notre diplomatie pour essayer d'atteindre Francis et Alfred.

- Mathew, tu as ta carte de crédit sur toi ?

- Je... Oui... » La voix du canadien était redevenue calme et timide.

« Well, va faire des courses pour nous tous et ne t'inquiètes pas je te rembourserais...

- Okay Dad.

- Good. Bon maintenant, il faut s'organiser pour ce soir... Mais... attendez ! Où est le mini-nous ?! »

Les nations surprises, regardèrent autour d'elles et virent avec horreur que le jeune d'entre eux avait disparu. Ils espéraient juste qu'il n'était pas entré dans la maison...

* * *

« Voyez-vous quelque chose Messire Alfred ?

- Attendez... Je... Oui ! Je le-les vois ?!

- Les ? » La voix du français était partie dans les aiguës.

« Oui ! Je vois mon frère Mathew plus âgé que dans mes souvenirs et il est entouré par... plusieurs Arthur ! Damned ! Il y a l'empire !

- Quelle est donc cette sorcellerie ?!

- Je ne le sais pas et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! »

Un bruit résonnant en bas attira leur attention et les deux nations se figèrent sur place.

« Pensez-vous que c'est Arthur qui lance une offensive ?

- Non... ils sont tous dehors...

- Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil !

- Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir y aller seul ?

- Oui, c'est sûrement le chat qui est entré par cette étrange ouverture dans la porte, il le fait souvent. En attendant continuez de les surveiller Messire Alfred.

- Yes, Sire ! » Tonna le rebelle d'un air enjoué en mimant un salut militaire.

* * *

Francis tenait fermement son épée entre ses mains revêtues de cuir. Il appréhendait sa future confrontation avec son plus grand ennemi. Il priait tout de même pour que le bruit vienne du chat un peu revêche de son rival.

Il se plaqua contre le mur en entendant des cliquetis venant de la cuisine. La peur mordait son ventre et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il sentait une force apaisante et destructrice à la fois envahir son corps tout entier.

Il abattit violemment la porte de la cuisine et souleva son épée au dessus de sa tête, prêt à occire le traître. Un cri aiguë retentit, calmant les ardeurs destructrices du chevalier. Devant lui se trouvait un tout jeune Arthur, tremblant, et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le royaume de France écarquilla les yeux et lâcha son épée. Son corps commençait à trembler de plus en plus forte et des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. Il faisait face à l'Arthur qu'il avait élevé et aimé de tout son cœur.

* * *

Alfred regardait ses ennemis avec crainte et perplexité. Son frère d'une autre époque et les autres Arthur s'étaient mis à regarder frénétiquement autour d'eux. De loin, ils avaient vraiment l'air ridicule, si la situation n'était pas aussi critique il se serait accoudé à la fenêtre et il aurait regardé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, ce petit spectacle improvisé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, attendant le retour de son (très) jeune père et commençant à s'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste d'observation mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il était presque que sûr que si Francis avait rencontré quelque chose, ce n'était pas le chat.

* * *

« A-Arthur ?... C'est vraiment t-toi ? »

La petite nation entendit la voix douce et apaisante de son gardien et abaissa ses bras pour voir et confirmer ses espoirs de voir son Francis devant lui.

Il avait eu très peur en entendant ce cri féroce et l'ombre d'une épée prête à s'abattre sur lui. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui même et avait attendu sa fin puisque France n'était pas là pour le défendre comme à son habitude.

Il avait été surpris d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une épée qui tombe sur le sol mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de se redresser.

Il ouvrit les yeux et retint un hoquet de stupeur. Il reconnaissait parfaitement bien son Francis mais le blond était plus grand, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, il ne portait pas une de ses robes colorées mais un beau manteau bleu qui laissait apparaître une armure mais il n'en avait jamais vu des comme cela. Ce qui le choqua réellement c'était de voir France une main tremblante devant la bouche, ses beaux yeux bleus écarquillés et des larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges.

Arthur sentit quelque chose de puissant monter en lui, une sorte d'instinct qui l'obligea à bouger. Il se jeta contre son Francis et le serra fort contre lui. Dans son élan il fit basculer le plus grand en arrière, qui ne réagit pas trop surpris de l'avoir dans les bras. Arthur posa son visage dans le creux du coup du français et respira allègrement l'odeur fleurit qui malgré la différence d'époque, était toujours la même. Il sentit le corps sous lui se détendre et une main douce caresser ses cheveux. Il retint un sourire sauvage et narquois. C'était lui qui avait Francis.

* * *

« Oh my fucking God !

- Daddy ! » S'éleva la voix plus que choquée du canadien.

« Sorry my son... but we are really in the shit ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?! Le petit est dans la maison et on ne peut pas prendre le risque de le récupérer !

- Bouhouhou ! Nous sommes fichus !

- Du calme l'emplumé ! Le gamin et frog ont plutôt le sang chaud maintenant mais ils feront pas de mal à notre mini-nous ! Enfin... j'espère. »

L'archer n'osa pas donner son avis après cette déclaration plus qu'effrayante de l'empire. Il savait que Francis se laissait de plus en plus aller au désespoir, s'approchant de plus en plus de sa limite et de la folie meurtrière qui était plus que destructrice dans les champs de batailles.

Il plia et déplia, instinctivement, plusieurs fois ses doigts, sorte d'habitude qu'il avait pris depuis un certain accident, arrivé une certaine nuit.

Le pirate lui se grattait pensivement le menton, réfléchissant calmement à un plan qui pouvait tous les sauver. Il fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et finit par lâcher un soupir, vaincu, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

* * *

Arthur profitait sans aucune honte de la chaude étreinte que lui prodiguait France. Le blond après avoir repris ses esprits avaient crié son nom, l'avait serré contre lui en lui donnant des baisers partout sur le visage, des larmes de joie coulant abondement.

La petite nation savait que son Francis était bizarre et rien ne changeait de d'habitude ici mais il n'aimait pas voir le français pleurer surtout quand c'était durant l'un de leur câlin.

Il était décider à savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de linotte de France et tout de suite. Il se dégagea légèrement, ne voulant pas bouleverser encore plus le blond. Il fronça les sourcils et fit sa moue contrariée, celle qui faisait craquer Francis à chaque fois.

« Francis ! Expliques-moi pourquoi tu pleures et tout de suite ! Si c'est par ce que tu t'es battu contre l'un de mes frères pour me défendre - même si je peux me débrouiller tout seul idiot!- et que l'un d'eux t'as fait mal, je te vengerais ne t'en fait pas, alors arrêtes de pleurer comme une fille ! »

Francis sourit de plus belle et essuya ses yeux rougis. Il avait retrouvé son petit lapin, celui qu'il avait protégé de toutes ses forces et aimé de tout son cœur. Il caressa les cheveux blonds et ébouriffés de son petit protégé chéri qui détourna légèrement la tête en rougissant.

« Je pleure par ce que je suis heureux Arthur.

- Hmph ! Encore une idée étrange qui sort de ta tête ! Stupide France !

- Arthur... je... tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Les larmes coulaient de nouveau à flots sur les joues du français qui sentait une pression quitter ses épaules. Arthur écarquilla les yeux et reprit son Francis dans les bras, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond.

* * *

Alfred fronça les sourcils et retint un grognement agacé. Devant lui, une version plus que rajeunie de son père profitait allègrement des attentions affectueuses du chevalier. Il n'était absolument pas jaloux, _que neni_, mais il était difficile de voir ce gamin au sourire insupportable le narguer comme cela. Lui, il n'avait pas le droit de profiter du français, puisqu'il devait cacher leur affiliation. Il avait peur de révéler le futur à son père et subir les foudres du Seigneur. Il devait donc supporter un mini-anglais capricieux et agaçant.

« Messire Alfred ? » S'éleva la douce voix du français.

Alfred sursauta et repris conscience de la réalité, éloignant de son esprit ses sombres pensées.

« Oui ?

- Pouvez-vous rester avec Arthur pendant que je vais nous préparer des petites douceurs ?

- Je... oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Francis, je vais prendre soin de lui...

- Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes un amour ! »

Le français se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de l'américain qui se statufia sur place et rougit violemment. Francis ria gentiment et partit vers la cuisine, se murmurant à lui-même à quel point les américains étaient mignons et gentils.

Quand le français disparut dans les escaliers, Alfred ressentit de sombres "ondes" se concentrer vers lui. Elle venait du petit Arthur qui était plus que mécontent, ses yeux verts reflétaient une lueur meurtrière, son visage était sauvage et sinistre, promettant la souffrance et la mort au jeune insurgé.

Arthur s'approcha soudainement du blond à la boucle rebelle et attrapa violemment le col de l'étrange veste du futur que portait l'idiot qui essayait d'accaparer l'attention de son Francis.

« Qui es-tu pour Francis ?!

- Qu-quoi ?!

- Qui es-tu pour mon Francis ? Réponds ! »

L'américain regarda le petit garçon qui semblait à deux doigts de le tuer sans remords, sans comprendre. Il analysa la situation et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Il devait faire face à l'une des crises de jalousies de son paternel rajeuni.

« Jaloux ? » Demanda-t il avec impertinence, son père était vraiment drôle même quand il était aussi jeune.

Arthur s'étouffa d'indignation, cet étranger osait vivre avec son Francis respirer son air, recevoir ses sourires et son affection. Et il faisait le malin en plus, c'était insupportable pour la jeune nation encore immature sur ses désirs. Francis n'appartenait qu'à lui, et à lui seul, il devait déjà se battre contre son frère écossais, l'espagnol, le Saint Empire et les italiens qui tentaient d'accaparer l'attention de son français, il n'avait pas besoin qu'un "américain" (quel était donc ce nom de pays, c'était ridicule!), s'ajoute à la liste de ses rivales.

Il resserra son étreinte sur le cou de son adversaire qui commençait à paniquer devant le visage de plus en plus creepy son père.

« A-attends ! Ne nous énervons pas ! » Tenta de négocier le rebelle.

« Hmph ! Pourquoi écouterais-je un homme qui tente de me voler l'amour de Francis ?!

- Pa-par ce que... » L'américain hésitait, devait il dire la vérité à son père et risquer de recevoir la punition de Dieu ou mentir et subir une tentative de meurtre d'une nation plus que furieuse qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de six ans. « Tu ne risques rien par ce que je suis ton fils ! »

La surprise fut tellement grande pour le petit garçon qu'il lâcha sa proie. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, tentant d'assimiler l'information.

« M-mon fils ?

- Oui ! Ton fils ! Et d'une certaine manière aussi celui de Francis, c'est pour cela que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi de ce coté là ! »

Le jeune Arthur réfléchissait à toute allure. Il venait d'apprendre de manière tout à fait brutale, il devait l'admettre, qu'il était père et que son enfant était lié à Francis, qui était l'amour de sa vie.

Il retint un sourire et un gloussement joyeux. S'il était le père de ce jeune impertinent cela voulait dire qu'il avait de l'influence sur lui et qu'il était soumis à son autorité.

Il laissa volontairement échapper un rire sinistre qui fit trembler le jeune homme devant lui. Il ria plus fortement, c'est lui commandait ici. Francis était plus qu'heureux de l'écouter et cet Alfred était obligé de se soumettre. Tout cela était parfait.

« Mon fils donc.

- Euh... Oui.

- C'est parfait !

- Pardon ?

- Et bien, tu es mon fils donc tu me dois obéissance et respect ! Si tu es sage et obéissant... je t'autoriserais à m'appeler père et France maman. En attendant je t'autorise à m'appeler mon seigneur Angleterre ! »

Alfred était bouche-bée, il était témoin du début de la mégalomanie de son père et il en était victime, ce qui n'était vraiment pas agréable.

« What the hell ?! Il est hors de question que je t'appelle ainsi, surtout que tu es plus jeune que moi ! Je suis donc ton aîné et tu me dois plus de respect !

- Quelle est donc cette langue de barbare ?! Nous ne parlons que le français ici et tu en feras de même jeune impertinent ! »

Alfred devait subir les foudres du Seigneur, il ne pouvait être autrement. Il se disputait avec un gamin qui se prenait déjà pour le maître du monde alors qu'il était haut comme trois pommes et qu'il se cachait encore sous les jupons de son futur amant. C'était vraiment ridicule.

« Tout cela est ridicule, il ne sert à rien de se disputer pour cela.

- Hmph ! Je vois qu'il y a encore du bon sens dans ta tête sans cervelle ! Je n'ai donc pas raté ton éducation ! »

L'américain se fit violence pour ne pas étrangler ce gamin capricieux. Il devait se répéter comme un mantra que c'était son père et qu'il ne devait pas se rendre coupable d'un parricide.

« P-père, pour le bien de France nous devons garder notre lien de parenté caché !

- Et pourquoi donc ?! Tu es la preuve que notre amour va se concrétiser. Il dit toujours que je suis trop jeune, que ce n'est qu'une lubie et que cela me passera mais c'est faux ! Je l'aime et il sera mien ! » La voix du petit garçon se brisa au dernier et il tenta difficilement de retenir ses larmes de couler.

Alfred posa une main réconfortante sur le dos du petit garçon et frotta doucement pour le réconforter.

« Je le sais père mais France est trop jeune pour le savoir !

- Idiot ! Je suis encore plus jeune que lui et tu me l'as dit !

- Et bien, Francis n'a jamais tenté de me tuer donc je n'ai pas eu besoin de révéler cette information !

- Hmph ! »

Arthur se détourna, les joues gonflées et un air buté sur le visage.

« Nous ne devons rien dire. Père, promets moi de ne rien dire, s'il te plaît.

- Bon, d'accord... Mais ! »

Alfred s'efforça de ne pas s'arracher les cheveux et hurler sa frustration. Il devait affronter sans se plaindre les épreuves que Dieu mettait sur sa route.

« Mais quoi ?!

- Je suis tout de même ton père... je souhaites que tu ne me traite pas comme un enfant mais comme un adulte d-d'accord ?

- Oui père !

- Appelles moi Arthur, idiot ! »

Alfred sentait que la cohabitation avec une version rajeunie de son père allait être compliquée, très compliquée.

* * *

Les Arthur s'étaient résignés à l'idée que le plus jeune d'entre-eux était dans les mains de l'ennemi. Canada était parti faire quelque courses laissant son ours parmi eux. Les anglais étaient plutôt réticent à être près de la bestiole qui n'hésitait pas à les mordiller gentiment lors des disputes franco-anglaises où toutes les anciennes colonies n'hésitaient pas à ajouter leur grain de sel, même si Mathew avait tendance à rejoindre le camp du français, ce qui n'était vraiment pas historique.

« Well, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici sans rien faire en attendant le retour de notre fils. » Commença le magicien. « Il faut infiltrer la maison pour tenter de savoir comment va le mini-nous et peut-être tenter une négociation avec France et Amérique.

- Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller en même temps, il faut envoyer quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent même si c'est périlleux. Je ne voit pas France négocier avec l'empire ou moi et Alfred négocier avec l'archer, le magicien ou l'emplumé.

- Hey !

- Je veux bien tenter d'approcher France... Nous sommes mariés après tout ! Je saurais lui faire entendre raison ! »

Les autres nations grimacèrent discrètement devant la naïveté que faisait preuve l'archer. Il allait avoir ses rêves brisés.

« Si tu le souhaites... Nous enverrons ensuite l'empire pour négocier avec Alfred.

- No problem ! Je vais ramener ce gamin sur le droit chemin et il va marcher au pas et gentiment nous laisser rentrer dans notre maison. »

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, il y avait un deuxième optimiste dans leur groupe qui allait se prendre la vérité en pleine figure.

* * *

Arthur resserra sa cape contre son corps et continua de se faufiler vers la maison, son armure faisait de légers cliquetis mais rien de trop bruyant. Il arriva à une fenêtre bien éclairé et il regarda curieusement à l'intérieur tentant de trouver où se cachait son épouse rebelle.

Il retint un hurlement de frayeur quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec son lui plus jeune. L'autre le regardait narquoisement à travers la vitre qu'il ouvrit.

« Que fais tu là idiot ?

- Je dois parler avec France... Sais-tu que quand tu m'insultes, tu t'insultes aussi ?

- Tais-toi ! France est à moi alors va t'en ! »

L'archer rougit devant l'impertinence que faisait preuve cet avorton.

« Je dois lui parler et lui faire entendre raison. Nous sommes mariés à présent et comme mon épouse il doit m'obéir !

- Francis est à moi ! Si dans trois secondes tu n'es pas parti, je vais devoir utiliser les grand moyens ! Un !

- Qu-quoi !?

- Deux !

- Arrêtes, idiot comment veux-tu que l'on s'en sorte si tu...

- Trois ! Au secours ! Intrus ! Francis viens me sauver, il y a un intrus !

- Damn it ! »

L'archer se figea sur place quand il vit apparaître France. Même essoufflé, il était toujours aussi magnifique.

« Que t'arrive-t il mon la... Angleterre ? Que fais-tu là félon ?!

- Je...

- Mon lapin, va rejoindre Messire Alfred, je vais te protéger de l'intrus... »

Le plus jeune tira la langue à son rival, "s'enfuit" joyeusement et monta les escaliers à vive allure pour rejoindre son fils.

Francis dégaina son épée et dans un saut élégant et souple passa par dessus la fenêtre, faisant reculer l'archer.

« M-ma douce et tendre... Nous sommes tous les deux civilisés, nous pouvons discut...

- Silence chien ! Lâche, traître, félon, mécréant, menteur ! » Cracha avec toute sa haine le français. « Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi !

- Je suis ton mari ! Écoutes moi Franc...

- Outrage ! Outrage ! OUTRAGE ! Tu n'as donc aucune limite ?! Jusqu'où souilleras-tu mon honneur ?! Jusqu'à ce que je ne vaille guère plus qu'une putain ?!

- FRANCE ! » Cria désespérément l'anglais, il était plus que choqué par ce que pensait France de lui.

« Tais-toi ! Je n'ai jamais autant haïs quelqu'un de ma vie Arthur ! Tu m'as trahi Arthur, et c'est ce qui me fait tellement souffrir. Toi que j'ai élevé et aimé de toute mon âme !

- Et je t'aime aussi Francis ! »

Le jeune chevalier ferma douloureusement les yeux, ces mots qu'il voulait tellement entendre n'était plus que souffrance et mensonge. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux durs comme la pierre dans le regard vert de son adversaire.

« Je sais et ça fais mal. À présent tu dois payer pour tes crimes Arthur !

- Attends Francis, attends !

- Meurs ! »

Le blond aux yeux bleus se précipita vers l'anglais, l'épée tendue vers le cœur du traître, prête à le transpercer.

Arthur réussit à esquiver le coup mortel mais ne put s'en réjouir car il dut échapper aux nombreux autres assauts. Le visage du français était froid et déterminé. Déterminé à le tuer.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix pour sauver sa peau, il attaqua son époux en traître, lui fit un croche-pied et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible en entendant le corps du blond tomber lourdement contre le sol.

Francis se dégagea de son manteau et se redressa. Il laissa échapper un hurlement de rage en voyant l'anglais s'enfuir.

« Encore un de tes sales tours ?! Tu ne respectes rien Arthur ! RIEN ! »

Il tomba à genoux et cacha son visage dans ses mains, ses larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues. Il avait encore perdu contre Arthur, était il donc condamné à perdre contre lui. Était il condamné disparaître.

Il sentit une grande main se placer contre son épaule et une autre, plus petite, se poser doucement sur sa main. Il regarda avec de grands yeux perdus son petit lapin et Alfred et se jeta dans les bras du plus grand. Il sentit la petite nation se coller contre son dos et il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, montrant pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années toute l'étendue de son chagrin.

* * *

Les nations anglaises sursautèrent en voyant le plus jeune d'entre-eux sortir des buissons, complètement débraillé, un air apeuré sur le visage comme un lapin chassé par une meute de chiens enragés. Il sembla se calmer en les voyant.

« Alors ? » Demanda narquoisement le pirate, qui savait pertinemment que la rencontre entre son jeune double et Francis s'était plus que mal déroulée.

« Je... Cela ne s'est pas très bien... passé.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi le puceau (même si tu ne l'es plus) ? À des retrouvailles sous le couché de soleil, vous déclarant votre amour éternel l'un pour l'autre et vous embrassant avec ferveur et fougue ?

- Et bien, oui... un peu. »

Les nations rirent de la naïveté qu'ils avaient put faire preuve dans leur jeunesse. L'archer gonfla les joues et détourna la tête, boudant. Cela lui rappela l'attitude du plus jeune.

« Écoutez-moi ! Le mini-nous nous a trahi, c'est lui qui a alerté ma venue en hurlant que j'étais un intrus et qu'il était en danger.

- Ce petit rat ! Il a fait cela pour avoir Francis rien que pour lui ! Nous étions déjà bien fourbe à cet âge là ! »

Tout le monde soupira en pensant au petit Arthur qui était sûrement dorloté par un Francis plus qu'heureux de s'occuper de lui.

L'archer déprimait un peu, il s'était fait chassé par sa moitié comme un chien qui avait la galle et il repensait à leur confrontation, le français était tellement en colère contre lui et déprimé. Il n'aimait pas voir le français aussi triste mais il ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'énervait grandement.

L'empire réfléchissait à comment il allait s'infiltrer dans la maison sans se faire repérer par le chevalier, le morveux et la miniature. Il devait allier finesse et discrétion mais cela n'était pas un problème pour un empire tel que lui, il était après tout _the empire on wich the sun never sets_.

Britannia se retenait de pleurer, ils étaient enfermés et Francis protégeait la maison comme si c'était une forteresse, la rendant impénétrable.

Le pirate rêvassait à propos de son Francis qui avait été si beau pendant cette guerre, si désirable, il avait vraiment été son Saint Graal. Il avait hâte de le revoir et de partager quelque chose avec lui avant de tout oublier.

Le magicien pensait à tous ses grimoires prisonniers de son (très) futur amant et de son fils. Il avait vraiment besoin que l'empire réussisse ses négociations, sinon il allait devoir faire appel à ses frères et c'était vraiment _a pain in their ass_.

« Daddy ?

- Oh my GOD ! » S'écria le magicien de peur.

Mathew venait de réapparaître juste à coté de lui sans aucun bruit. Il mit sa main sur cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, pour tenter de le calmer. Il était trop vieux pour ce genre de sensation forte.

« You almost gave me a heart attack Mathew !

- I'm sorry Daddy... but I bring something to eat...

- It's okay... mais ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Les nations se rapprochèrent heureuses de voir revenir la nation canadienne avec de la nourriture. Elles étaient surtout heureuses de se débarrasser de l'ours qui était vraiment trop lunatique comme bestiole.

« Bon... J'ai pris de quoi faire des grillades pour demain et j'ai pris des plats à emportés pour ce soir. »

Le jeune canadien mis plusieurs sacs en plastique devant lui. Arthur sortit plusieurs boites blanches sur lesquelles étaient dessinées un dragon rouge.

« Tu es allé dans un restaurant chinois.

- Et bien... je me demandais ce qu'on pouvait manger ce soir et j'ai croisé Chine dans le quartier chinois, il m'a proposé des plats qu'il avait préparé lui-même... Je n'ai pas réussit à dire non. »

Les nations commencèrent à manger leur repas chaud avec plus ou moins de facilité. Il n'y avait que l'archer qui n'était pas à l'aise avec cet étrange plat, mais lui qui ne mangeait habituellement que la nourriture de France n'avait pas d'autre choix que de manger le plat de ce Chine.

* * *

Alfred regardait avec inquiétude son jeune père allongé sur le canapé et qui ne bougeait plus depuis qu'un autre Arthur avait tenté de s'introduire dans la maison. Il commençait à s'inquiéter et il ne savait pas quoi faire surtout que son autre père commençait à être de mauvaise humeur et même à cet âge là cela n'était pas agréable.

Arthur réfléchissait à comment il pouvait consoler France. Habituellement il lui suffisait de lui faire un câlin et une moue mignonne mais toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué. Son gardien le regardait tristement, lui faisait un faible sourire et retourner pleurer silencieusement. Il devait faire quelque chose et tout de suite. Il repensa à son précédent voyage dans l'avenir et une chandelle s'alluma dans son esprit.

Il attrapa son fils qui résista faiblement et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il devait partager son idée avec lui car il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de France tout seul.

« J'ai eu une idée lumineuse ! Francis va arrêter de pleurer et il va pouvoir s'occuper de moi !

- Hmph ! Tu es bien égoïste tout de même, tu t'occupe de papa par ce que tu ne veux pas être tout seul... tu ne changes pas beaucoup en grandissant. »

Arthur rougit de honte et de rage. Son fils ne comprenait rien et osait le juger.

« T-tais-toi ! Je fais ce que je veux surtout si cela concerne France !

- Bon c'est quoi ton idée ?

- À l'étage il y a une sorte de bac où on peut utiliser de l'eau chaude à volonté grâce à un système de l'avenir. Je l'ai utilisé lors de mon précédent séjour et je sais comment cela fonctionne ! France aime les bains depuis son enfance à Rome, ça lui fera plaisir ! »

Alfred se frotta plusieurs fois le menton et réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire son père. C'était une bonne idée et il n'y voyait pas de problème, peut être qu'il pourrait même en prendre un lui aussi.

« Alright ! Va faire couler l'eau pendant que je monte Francis à l'étage !

- Arrêtes d'utiliser cette langue de barbare ! »

* * *

Francis sentit son corps bouger à travers le brouillard dans lequel était plongé son esprit depuis sa rencontre avec l'Arthur de son époque. Il sentit un corps grand et chaud se coller contre le sien. Il redressa la tête et vit qu'il était dans les bras d'Alfred et qu'ils étaient en train de monter à l'étage. Alfred lui fit un sourire encourageant, il soupira doucement et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond à la boucle rebelle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit une porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait aux thermes de Rome. Il regarda curieusement autour de lui, surpris de voir une telle installation depuis de nombreux siècles.

« Francis tu vas pouvoir prendre un bain, comme quand tu étais petit ! Viens toucher l'eau, elle est chaude ! »

Alfred posa doucement sa charge sur le sol et regarda son père s'avancer timidement vers la baignoire.

« C-c'est vrai qu'elle est chaude... c'est toi qui as fait ça Arthur ? »

La future nation britannique bomba le torse et acquiesça vivement, fière comme un paon.

« Tu veux venir dans l'eau avec moi ?

- Qu-quoi ? C'est indécent, stupide France ! » S'écria le petit blond les joues rouges comme des pivoines.

« S'il te plaît, pour me faire plaisir et vous aussi Messire Alfred ! Cela nous fera le plus grand bien ! »

Les deux nations anglophones étaient plus gênées, l'une par ce qu'elle allait voir ses deux jeunes pères nus et l'autre par ce qu'elle allait voir son futur mari nu devant lui et devant un autre homme même si c'était leur fils. Les nations sursautèrent en voyant France se déshabiller et sauter dans la baignoire.

Arthur, oubliant sa gêne, enleva rapidement son manteau et sa tunique, pour rejoindre Francis qui était aux anges dans l'eau. Il retint un cri aiguë quand le français l'attrapa dans ses bras et poussa sa tête sous l'eau. Une petite bataille débuta dans le bain qui heureusement était assez grand pour contenir plusieurs adultes à la fois...

Alfred, rouge comme une pivoine, ne savait pas quoi faire, il hésitait entre enlevé son uniforme de guerre et rejoindre ses parents dans cette eau tentatrice ou se retourner et partir en courant car il faisait face à ses parents qui étaient plus jeunes et entièrement nus. En entendants les rires et les cris de joie qui venaient de la baignoire il prit sa décision.

« Faites une place au héro ! Ah ah ah ah ! »

* * *

Les nations exilées étaient allongées sur le dos, se tenant le ventre avec un air de pur contentement sur leurs visages. Elles avaient bien mangé les plats de Wang Yao et étaient repues.

L'archer bien que pas du tout habitué à la nourriture asiatique s'était régalé même s'il préférait la nourriture de son Francis. Il était de meilleure humeur mais le souvenir de sa récente rencontre avec son époux le blessait toujours.

Britannia s'amusait avec Fly Mint Bunny pour faire passer le temps, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider et cela le déprimait un peu, heureusement que son lapin magique était avec lui.

Le magicien se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans sa maison et dans quel état il allait la retrouver. Avec deux nations venant d'une autre époque et sur les nerfs... il n'allait pas la retrouver intacte.

Le pirate lui s'était endormi, son tricorne sur le visage et un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Il rêvait d'espagnol qui pleurait la perte de son armada et de français accroché à son lit.

L'empire s'étira et s'allongea à son tour, il devait reprendre des forces pour pouvoir s'infiltrer dans la maison de son double. Il avait hâte de capturer son fils rebelle et son français préféré qui ressemblait tant à une fille à cette époque. Il s'endormit en ricanant sombrement, effrayant ses voisins encore éveillés.

Mathieu ne voulait pas savoir à quoi pensaient le pirate et l'empire mais vu leurs sourires cela ne devait pas être très catholique... Il allait devoir surveiller ces deux là et défendre la vertu de son jeune père. Il serra Kumashoko contre lui et s'allongea à son tour.

* * *

Francis caressait tendrement les cheveux de son petit lapin qui s'était endormi la tête sur ses genoux. Après avoir bien profité de leur bain où ils avaient testé les étranges lotions d'Angleterre et rempli et vidé plusieurs la baignoire, ils s'étaient introduit dans ce qui devait être la chambre de l'anglais.

Arthur avait fouiné et rapidement trouvé l'endroit où étaient rangés les vêtements, la petite nation avait une étrange tunique noir à manche courte qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux.

Alfred avait trouvé une chemise verte avec d'étranges dessins de têtes de mort dessus et un pantalon noir un peu trop court.

Francis lui avait trouvé une ample et douce chemise blanche qu'il avait enfilé avec joie. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il ne s'était pas séparé volontairement de son armure.

Ils étaient ensuite retourné au rez de chaussé, Alfred retournant surveillé leurs ennemis par la fenêtre, Francis s'occupant à préparer le repas avec les recommandation d'Arthur qui savait comment fonctionnaient les étranges objets brillants.

Le repas prêt, ils s'étaient tous régalés en mangeant jusqu'à la dernière miette. Ils s'étaient ensuite installés devant la cheminée après qu'Alfred aie vu son frère et les Arthur s'endormirent les uns après les autres.

À présent ils profitaient de l'ambiance paisible qui régnait dans la pièce. Francis posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alfred et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. L'américain resta immobile quelques minutes puis commença à gigoter.

« Pa-Francis ?

- Hum ? »

Le français se redressa légèrement pour regarder son allié qui semblait perturbé par quelque chose.

« N'est il pas douloureux pour vous de vous occuper d'Arthur alors que vous êtes en guerre avec lui ? » La voix de l'américain était incertaine.

Francis réfléchit quelques instants, analysant les sentiments et les craintes du jeune blond.

« Non, ce n'est pas douloureux car c'est le Arthur que j'ai élevé et aimé. C'est mon petit lapin et je suis plus qu'heureux de le revoir après tous ces siècles où nous nous sommes disputés et encore plus maintenant que nous sommes en guerre.

- Je... je crois que je comprends... Est ce que vous pouvez me parler de la guerre ? L'Arthur de mon époque n'a jamais voulu m'en parler... mais si c'est trop dure ou indiscret vous pouvez refuser ! »

Alfred ne voulait pas blesser son père en lui posant cette question et il regrettait de l'avoir poser en voyant les yeux vides de son père.

« C-ce n'est pas grave Messire Alfred... Je dois en parler... et puis vous m'avez confié une partie douloureuse de votre histoire, je pense que cela m'enlèvera un poids sur les épaules de vous le dire. »

Le français serra inconsciemment la petite nation sur ses genoux contre son cœur et prit une lente inspiration. Alfred resta silencieux et il regarda avec inquiétude son jeune père.

« Je... je crois que cette guerre est en train de me rendre fou Messire Alfred. Je fais et je pense des choses... des choses horribles. Mes rêves sont remplis par des batailles, par du sang qui coule à flot et moi je ris... je ris au milieu de tout ça, je ne ressent plus la douleur peu importe que l'on me transperce de flèches, qu'on m'arrache mes terres, qu'on me trahisse... Je continue de rire jusqu'à mon réveil... J'entends des voix aussi, elles me poussent à trahir mon roi et à me rendre à Angleterre, des fois elle m'ordonne de le tuer et d'en rire. »

Le corps de Francis tremblait légèrement et des larmes coulaient sur les joues blanches.

« Une... une fois j'ai complètement perdu la raison. Je venais de subir une autre lourde défaite face à Arthur. Moi l'incarnation de la puissance, de la chevalerie, humilié par un petit garçon qui m'était encore loyal il y a peu... J'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi et je me suis senti en paix. Je me suis faufilé dans le campement anglais et j'ai retrouvé Arthur. Il était tellement fière et arrogant... une fureur sans nom s'est emparé de moi mais je suis resté calme, apathique même. Arthur ne comprenait pas ce qu'il m'arrivait et j'ai vu qu'il commençait à avoir peur. J'ai ri en le voyant trembler, il comprenait enfin qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec le royaume de France sans en subir les conséquences ! »

Alfred regarda légèrement effrayé un sourire fou se dessiner sur le visage désespéré de son père. Il n'avait jamais vu la nation perdre son sang froid et son doux sourire. Quand Angleterre avait annoncé qu'il prenait la plus part des colonies françaises, il n'y avait eu qu'on froncement de sourcil et des poings tremblants. Il se rendit compte à quel point ses parents étaient différents, à quel point ils avaient souffert et à quel point il était ignorant.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai fait cette nuit là à Arthur ?

- N-non...

- Je l'ai frappé de nombreuses fois au visage, il y avait du sang partout mais cela ne suffisait pas. Non ce n'était rien face à mon cœur qui était en miette alors j'ai pris une dague qui traînait par terre et j'ai forcé Arthur à regarder attentivement ce que j'allais lui faire. Oh, il a tenté de me dissuader, de me convaincre de lui pardonner mais rien ne pouvait me faire entendre raison. Rien.

- Qu-qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai coupé un à un ses petits doigts d'archer qui décimait mon armée à chaque bataille. Il a tenté de crier mais je l'ai giflé tellement fort que sa lèvre s'est fendue en deux et je crois qu'il a perdu quelques dents cette nuit là... Je suis parti peu de temps après, le laissant seul, recroquevillé sur lui-même... Je... J'ai tellement honte Messire Alfred ! »

Francis baissa sa tête vers le bas et resserra son emprise sur le petit Arthur. Son corps tremblait et des gémissements de douleurs s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Je suis censé être un chevalier qui respecte des codes et des valeurs ! Mais je me suis comporté comme le plus abjecte des barbares ! Cette guerre me rend fou, les assauts impitoyables de ce prince noir sur mes terres, la trahison de mon vassal... Peut-être est ce Dieu qui me punit, peut-être suis-je condamné à disparaître et à laisser à Arthur mes terres... ?

- Arthur ne laisserait jamais cela arriver ! Il vous aim...

- Aime ? Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne m'aime plus, je vois dans son regard ses envies de conquêtes et je ne suis qu'un obstacles face à ses ambitions. Il sera le plus heureux des hommes quand je disparaîtrais de la surface de la terre... Des fois je voudrais juste fermer les yeux et rejoindre ma mère et mon père dans le ciel et leur dire que pendant de nombreux siècles j'ai été une puissante nation et qu'à présent je laisse ma place à quelqu'un d'autre comme eux des siècles plus tôt... »

Alfred était stupéfait face à la volonté de mourir de son père. Il était triste de voir son père abandonner tout espoir et attendre la mort avec impatience. Il voulait serrer le jeune chevalier dans ses bras et tout lui dire sur son futur, tant pis s'il subissait les foudres du Seigneur. Il sursauta en voyant son père rire. C'était un rire aiguë et froid et cela glaça son sang dans ses veines.

« Mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire cela ! Je ne suis pas le seul concerné, je dois défendre mes vassaux et mon peuple. Peu importe si je souffre, je dois tout faire pour que ceux qui ont mis leur destin entre mes mains soient saufs... Je pense que c'est cela être une nation Messire Alfred... Même si on souffre, on nous blesse, on nous trahit... On doit rester fort et aller de l'avant ! »

Le jeune révolutionnaire ne sut quoi dire, il regarda pensivement le sourire douloureux qui tentait de fleurir sur les lèvres du blond aux yeux bleus océan. Il serra l'épaule du français, lui montrant sa présence et son soutient.

* * *

Arthur serra furieusement ses petits poings contre lui. Il avait sournoisement fait semblant de dormir pour profiter de la chaleur apaisante du français. Et il le regrettait amèrement, il avait appris ce qui allait lui arriver en grandissant et il ne voulait pas devenir comme son lui du futur.

Il ne voulait pas blesser France, il voulait l'épouser et vivre heureux avec lui pour toujours, si ça pouvait faire rager les autres prétendants du français par la même occasion son bonheur serait absolu. Maintenant ses rêves étaient mis en péril à cause de son stupide double qui voulait détruire Francis. Il n'avait vraiment rien compris celui-là mais ce n'était pas grave, il allait leur faire comprendre aux autres dehors que France était à lui... et à personne d'autre.

* * *

« Well... tu es prêts ?

- Tsss ! Of course ! Dans moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire _God save the queen_ le gamin sera de nouveau docile et Francis sera dans mes bras !

- Euh... Tu sais qu'il a à peine douze ans et que c'est un peu creepy de dire ça avec ton apparence... » Commenta narquoisement le magicien.

« Shut up, you bloody jealous wanker ! Je vais ramener le gosse et la donzelle et on pourra profiter de la maison pour se détendre un peu avant que tu nous renvoies dans nos époques respectives. Toi et l'emplumé préparer les grillades pour le retour de the Master ! »

Il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et quitta le groupe de nation derrière lui. Il avait une mission à accomplir après tout. Étant le grand empire britannique cela ne pouvait être qu'un succès. Il avait vraiment hâte de tirer les oreilles au gamin, d'apprendre la vie à son sale gosse et retrouvé son si doux et si tendre Francis... même si penser ce genre de chose d'un gamin le faisait passer pour un pervers de premier ordre, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon pour son image... Il était un parfait gentleman après tout.

* * *

Francis regardait curieusement son petit lapin s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il allait dans une pièce puis une autre sans donner d'explication.

« Arthur ?

- Quoi ?! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé !

- Si... mais que cherches-tu ? »

Le petit anglais regarda avec suspicion son gardien, se demandant s'il devait tout garder pour lui ou demander l'aide de France.

« Je cherche la harpe que j'ai volé à Écosse ! Je sais qu'elle est ici !

- Pourquoi embêtes-tu ton frère ? Alistair est très gentil pourtant...

- Hmph ! C'est par ce qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Quel idiot, il n'a aucune chance contre moi ! »

Francis rougit fortement en entendant son petit lapin lâcher une telle information comme si de rien n'était. Il était devenu très proche de la nation écossaise pendant la guerre, alors apprendre que son ami était amoureux de lui était surprenant et intimidant.

Arthur fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard troublé et les joues rouges de son Francis. Il n'appréciait pas que la nation soit troublée par un autre homme que lui, surtout si c'était son frère.

« Arrêtes de penser à ce rouquin de malheur et aides-moi à chercher la harpe !

- D-d'accord... tout ce que tu veux mon petit lapin !

- Ne m'appelles pas comme cela stupide France ! »

* * *

Alfred sursauta quand la porte derrière lui calqua fortement contre le mur. Francis et Arthur venait de rentrer dans la pièce avec une belle harpe dorée dans les bras.

« Mets la là Francis ! Comme ça on va pouvoir danser tous les deux.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé ! »

L'insurgé se gratta l'arrière du crâne, se demandant ce qu'avaient prévu de faire ses deux parents.

« Urm... Excusez-moi...

- Oui Messire Alfred ?

- Je ne sais pas jouer de la harpe... je ne pourrais pas vous faire danser... » La voix du jeune américain était hésitante et un peu peinée.

Les deux jeunes nations se regardèrent et rirent doucement. Alfred semblait être désespéré de ne pas savoir jouer.

« Idiot ! C'est une harpe magique, elle joue toute seule !

- Déjà avec des histoires magiques ? »

Arthur gonfla ses joues et regretta de ne pas être seul avec son fils, qui était bien impertinent, pour lui montrer sa façon de penser. Il murmura quelques mots dans une langue très ancienne et lança un regard torve au blond.

« Regardes et apprends ! »

Les trois nations regardaient la harpe prendre vie devant eux. La fée gravée dans l'or s'anima et elle commença à jouer une douce mélodie.

Arthur laissa échapper un petit cri de joie et attrapa les mains de Francis. Les premiers pas furent laborieux et maladroit, Arthur étant beaucoup plus petit que le chevalier.

Francis vit l'air déconfit et triste de son petit lapin et lui proposa de poser ses pieds sur les siens et de suivre le rythme. L'anglais acquiesça et cacha son enthousiasme en plongeant son visage contre le ventre du blond... toujours vêtu d'une chemise.

« Quand je serais plus grand c'est moi qui mènerait !

- Si tu veux mon lapin et je suis sûr que tu sera un merveilleux danseur ! Messire Alfred rejoignez nous, plus on est de fous plus on rit après tout !

- D-d'accord ! »

L'insurgé prit la main droite de son père français et la gauche de son père anglais. Arthur avait posé un de ses pieds sur celui de son fils et commença à balancer ses bras en rythme pour indiquer aux deux nations plus grandes de recommencer à danser.

La harpe magique possédant le même caractère taquin que celui de son propriétaire légitime accéléra le rythme de sa mélodie, obligeant les danseur à aller plus vite.

La plus jeune nation laissa échapper des éclats rire, vite suivi par les deux autres blonds. Ils étaient heureux de partager un tel moment entre eux, loin de la peur d'être envahi et loin de la guerre.

* * *

La nation britannique se força à respirer calmement, il avait réussit à infiltrer les bases ennemis et attendait le meilleur moment pour frapper et remporter une victoire digne de son empire.

Il avait regarder avec envie le français préparer un délicieux repas vêtu d'une chemise courte, exposant ses belles jambes à la vue de tous...

Il secoua la tête et chassa ces pensées impures et indignes de lui. Déjà à cette âge là France était _so seductive_, le mini-lui devait bien en profiter. Il grogna légèrement et se concentra sur sa mission, d'une importance capitale.

Il avait usé de patience et de contrôle de soi pour ne pas agir tout de suite. Même si cela lui arrachait la glotte il n'avait aucune chance face à un Francis et un Alfred en colère. Il se devait d'être stratégique. Il devait éviter le mini-lui par dessus tout, le félon n'hésiterait pas à le vendre pour pouvoir rester avec Francis. Alfred n'était guère mieux, son rebelle de fils appliquerait la tactique de « on cogne d'abord et on discute comme des gentlemen ensuite », il y avait vraiment des lacunes dans son éducation, à son plus grand désappointement. Il ne restait plus qu'à prendre son doux et tendre Francis en otage pour pouvoir commencer les négociations.

Il s'avança à pas de loup dans le couloir, les trois nations "ennemies" occupaient la chambre d'hôte. Un autre homme que lui, avec trois adversaires dormant dans la même pièce, n'aurait pas put mettre son plan à exécution. Mais voilà, il n'était pas n'importe qui, et il n'était pas l'empire britannique et l'amant de France depuis de nombreuses siècles pour rien. Il connaissait par cœur les petites habitudes du français, surtout celles de leur jeunesse. Le jeune France à deux heures du matin précise se levait pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit et boire une coupe d'eau.

Il regarda sa montre à gousset et vit que le moment était enfin venu. Dans quelques instants l'opération _the fair lady and the little brats_ serait son triomphe.

* * *

Francis ouvrit soudainement les yeux, une irrésistible envie de boire un verre d'eau fraîche et de prendre un peu l'air se faisait ressentir. Il se faufila tant bien que mal hors du lit, Arthur et Alfred s'étant mystérieusement retrouver blottit contre lui alors qu'ils s'étaient allongés aux extrémités opposées du lit, le laissant seul au milieu. Il regarda avec tendresse les deux nations qui avaient étrangement la même moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Il sortit de la pièce le plus discrètement possible, ne voulant pas avoir deux nations grognons sur les bras.

Il s'avança vers la cuisine, un peu à l'aveuglette, n'osant pas toucher ces objets qui faisaient apparaître la lumière. Il réussit à trouver et à boire son verre d'eau sans faire de bruit et il ressentit une grande satisfaction face à cette exploit.

Son corps se contracta soudainement et il sentit trop tard une présence étrangère derrière lui. Il se retrouva coincé dans les bras d'un inconnu deux fois plus grand que lui, avec sa bouche bloquée par une main gantée. Il commença à trembler et à paniquer. Il était à la merci de son ennemi et il ne pouvait même pas alerter ses deux alliés à l'étage.

« Shh, calm, calm darling. Je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Arthur sentit le corps de la nation française se détendre légèrement. Une vague de satisfaction le traversa, son plan se déroulait à merveille.

* * *

_Um_...

Tout ne s'était pas exactement passé comme prévu. Trop heureux d'avoir capturé France, il n'avait pas fait attention à son environnement et s'était retrouvé avec un canon appuyé contre sa nuque.

Il avait été obligé de relâcher France et de se rendre s'il ne voulait pas voir sa tête voler en éclat. Il avait été trop confiant et il le payait. France avait ses habitudes et son mini-lui aussi. Quand il était encore sous la protection de France il se levait toujours après ce dernier, ne voulant pas être seul dans la grande chambre du château.

Il avait sûrement suivi France, vu se faire capturer et appeler le rebelle au secours.

Il était à présent pieds et mains liés et ne savait pas ce que les trois nations allaient lui faire et ce ne serait sûrement pas agréable pour lui.

Il éternua soudainement et grogna, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance.

* * *

« Tu crois que l'empire a réussit ? » Demanda l'archer à son homologue plus âgé. « Il s'est absenté depuis des heures...

- Tsss ! J'espère pour lui qu'il a réussit, j'aimerais pas être prisonnier de ces trois là ! »

L'archer grimaça en voyant le pirate cracher sur le sol. Il allait devenir vulgaire en grandissant et sa relation avec Francis n'allait pas s'arranger. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et pria pour que l'empire réussisse.

~À suivre~

* * *

Récapitulatif des personnages:

- Chevalier Francis

- Insurgé Alfred

-Canada

- Chibi Arthur

-Archer Arthur

- Pirate Arthur:

- Empire Arthur

- Magicien Arthur

- Britania Angel Arthur

* * *

Petites notes:

- Si Arthur de la Guerre de Cent ans est désigné comme "Archer" et non comme "Chevalier", c'est par ce que pendant cette guerre les anglais n'ont pas respecté les codes de chevalerie (privilégiant l'efficacité à l'honneur) et donc Arthur a perdu son titre de chevalier. (Sorry Dude!)

- Si Chibi Arthur ordonne à chaque fois à Alfred d'arrêter de parler anglais, c'est par ce qu'à son époque la langue officielle était le français, il n'aime pas sa future langue (l'anglais ne devient la langue officielle qu'à partir de la Guerre de Cent ans) car elle a des consonances germaniques et que cela lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

* * *

Voici la fin de la première partie! *danse de la joie*

J'espère que cette histoire alternative vous plaît! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (j'aime les reviews, petites reviews... Miam!), à ajouter cette histoire dans vos favoris et/ou à la suivre, cela me ferra extrêmement plaisir! * Chibi Arthur's pupils eyes*

Encore Merci à **Dragonna** de m'avoir donné son accord pour écrire cette histoire!

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième partie de _Troubles and anything else?_

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'idée originale ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'amuse juste avec! :3

Avertissement: Faîtes attention au pirate pervers...

Couple: Angleterre/France (Parce qu'on le vaut bien! / Because we worth it!)

Note: Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une petite review et je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir répondu! *s'incline plusieurs fois*

Voici donc l'histoire alternative de "Crise Magique" de **Dragonna**, qui m'a donné son aimable autorisation!

Et voici la suite de cette histoire qui s'annonce être épique! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

« So... Que faisons nous de lui ? » Demanda Alfred tout en rodant autour de l'empire.

Ce dernier était assis à même le sol, ligoté comme un jambon. Il avait encore du mal à accepter sa défaite alors qu'il était si près du but. Maintenant il était à la merci de nations toutes aussi imprévisibles les unes que les autres.

« Utilisons le comme sacrifice pour renforcer les protections de la maison et empêcher les autres de rentrer. »

Un sourire des plus sadiques apparut sur les lèvres du petit pays. L'empire déglutit discrètement, voyant déjà sa dernière heure arrivée. Alfred soupira, désespéré de voir son père être déjà aussi timbré à son plus jeune âge. Et Francis s'indigna devant une telle idée.

« Arthur ! On n'utilise pas les prisonniers comme sacrifices humains, voyons ! Ce sont les barbares qui font cela, es-tu un barbare Arthur ? » S'écria le français en pinçant et tirant sur les joues du petit pays.

« Non ! » S'indigna le plus jeune qui pour montrer son mécontentement fit la moue.

« C'est bien. Ne propose plus ce genre d'idée saugrenue à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? »

Le français caressa tendrement les cheveux ébouriffés de son petit lapin qui accepta cette marque d'affection avec joie mais en grognant un peu tout de même, pour la forme.

L'empire retrouva légèrement espoir, le français semblait être de son coté et il pourrait le manipuler pour s'échapper. La situation était trop délicate pour faire preuve d'état d'âme, il consolerait Francis quand tout sera terminé.

Le rebelle fronça des sourcils en voyant le regard calculateur de l'anglais. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et savait pertinemment que leur prisonnier préparait quelque chose de louche. Il espérait que les deux autres étaient toujours sur leur garde.

L'empire se redressa difficilement et attrapa doucement entre ses doigts encore libres la main douce du chevalier.

« _My Lord_, c'est un honneur d'être en si bonne compagnie. Arthur Kirkland pour vous servir. » Susurra le blond de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Il s'inclina et baisa délicatement la main blanche. Le royaume de France rougit légèrement et sembla être flatté. Alfred se crispa de dégoût et Arthur grogna tel un fauve défendant son territoire.

Le petit, trop jaloux, se précipita et sépara les deux nations. Il se plaça devant son Francis et foudroya du regard son double qui était beaucoup trop entreprenant à son goût. L'empire leva un sourcil sceptique et renifla dédaigneusement devant sa miniature.

« Que faisons-nous de ce fourbe ? » Redemanda avec empressement la colonie insurgée.

« Um... » Le français se tapota le menton, une expression ludique marquant les traits de son visage. « À mon époque on utilise les prisonniers pour exiger une rançon ou pour négocier les termes d'un traité. Comme Messire Kirkland semble être à notre service, nous allons l'utiliser pour négocier avec les doubles qui sont dehors. »

L'empire perdit tout de suite son sourire, à l'inverse des trois autres nations qui commençaient à l'effrayer avec leur expression conspiratrice.

« Qu'avez-vous en tête Francis ? »

« Nous allons leurs soumettre de nombreuses conditions qu'ils devront accepter pour pouvoir rentrer dans cette maison. »

« Vous voulez les faire rentrer ?! » Le rebelle paniquait un peu et se demandait si son jeune père ne commençait pas à perdre son esprit.

« Je veux pas ! » S'écria le plus jeune. « Mes doubles vont accaparer toute ton attention ! Et moi... Je vais encore rester tout seul... »

Francis dût se faire violence pour ne pas prendre dans ses bras son petit lapin qui était si mignon avec ses joues rouges et sa tête baissée.

« Alfred, Arthur... Je sais que cela semble fou mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous ne pouvons pas protéger correctement cette forteresse et encore moins tenir un siège. Il faut négocier pour que la situation reste en notre faveur ! Nous dominons ce combat, nous ne pouvons pas perdre l'avantage ! » Les yeux bleus du français s'illuminèrent durant son discours enflammé.

L'empire détourna le regard et priait les puissances supérieurs de lui venir en aide et de le sortir de là. Alfred gonfla sa poitrine, fier de son père qui avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un chef. Le mini-Arthur, lui, se colla contre le français, fier que son futur compagnon soit si fort et impressionnant.

« Mais s'ils refusent ? » Demanda tout de même l'insurgé, un peu inquiet, mais pas trop il était un héro après tout.

« À mon époque il n'est pas bon pour un prisonnier d'être inutile... »

« Pourquoi ? » S'inquiétèrent Alfred et les deux Arthur d'une même voix.

Le visage du français se fit plus sombre et maniaque, effrayant les trois autres nations.

« Un prisonnier inutile... On s'en débarrasse. »

* * *

« _Du rhum, des femmes, et d'la bière nom de Dieu !_

_Un accordéon pour valser tant qu'on veut !_

_Du rhum, des femmes c'est ça qui rend heureux !_

_Le diable nous emporte on a rien trouvé de mieux !_

_Oh oh oh oh on a rien trouvé de mieux ! _»

« Vas-tu donc arrêter de chanter cette chanson ! Un tel appel au vice est indigne d'un gentleman ! »

Le pirate immobilisa ses doigts sur les cordes de la guitare qu'il avait sortit d'on ne sait où. Il leva un sourcil puis rit à gorge déployée, se moquant allégrement de son double ailé. Britannia serrait les dents et s'efforçait de ne pas sortir sa baguette et de lancer un mauvais sort à ce chien galeux.

« Ais-je l'air d'un gentleman l'emplumé ? Non, alors je chanterais cette chanson autant de fois que je veux, que cela te plaise ou non. »

Sans un autre regard pour l'ange de service, le loup des mers recommença à chanter, partageant avec ses doubles, pas très consentants, son répertoire de chansons paillardes. Il n'avait que ça à faire depuis que l'empire était parti il y a de cela plusieurs heures.

Britannia se détourna, vexé, et commença à grogner et à ruminer de sombres pensées. Le magicien, lui, semblait s'être donné comme mission de creuser une tranchée au milieux du jardin, il n'arrêtait de faire des aller-retours en regardant à tour de rôle ses doubles et la maison, un air pensif peint sur le visage.

Mathew caressait la douce fourrure de son ours plus pour se détendre qu'autre chose mais Kuma ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Le canadien se demandait quand est ce que cette histoire allait se terminer et quand est ce qu'il allait, enfin, revoir son père français. Il tourna la tête et regarda avec inquiétude l'archer qui semblait déprimer seul dans son coin. On pouvait presque apercevoir un nuage noir flotter au dessus de sa tête.

Le pirate, lassé, fit disparaître sa guitare et s'étira. Il en avait marre d'attendre, il avait besoin de bouger pas de rester immobile comme une statue. Il se redressa et commença à se diriger vers la maison. Ses doubles n'étant qu'une bande d'incapable, il se devait d'intervenir (et ainsi rafler le pactole et la donzelle mais c'était tacite évidemment).

« Où crois-tu aller ? » Demanda impérieusement le magicien.

Le forban lui lança un regard un peu ennuyé.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre comme une loque, je vais récupérer notre maison et sauver le peu de crédibilité qu'il nous reste ! Tch ! Vous êtes tellement pitoyable, ça m'fout la gerbe ! »

Les autres doubles grognèrent, appréciant peu de se faire insulter, surtout par une copie d'eux-même, mais ne trouvèrent rien à redire. Le canadien se leva et se dirigea vers son père pirate.

« Nous devrions y aller tous ensemble. » Commença-t il de sa petite voix. « Si nous continuons d'y aller au compte gouttes, nous allons nous faire capturer un par un et nous ne savons pas dans quelle disposition se trouvent Papa et Alfred. Allons-y en force et nous aurons peut être une chance de rentrer à la maison. »

Les quatre Arthur se mirent en cercle et commencèrent à discuter à voix basse, semblant réfléchir à la proposition de leur fils qui n'était vraiment pas stupide. (Ils ne demandèrent absolument pas pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas pensé plus tôt.) Les minutes passèrent et les anglais semblèrent s'être mis d'accord, ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et poussèrent Britannia devant eux. Le Arthur ailé laissa échapper un grognement et puis il se tourna vers son fils.

« Nous sommes d'accord avec toi, y aller un par un était... » Les mots sortaient difficilement de sa gorge. « Une mauvaise idée, voilà. »

« Que faisons-nous ? »

Le chevalier s'avança, un air déterminé gravé sur le visage.

« Nous avons besoin d'une nouvelle stratégie de guerre. »

* * *

Le petit Arthur, qui avait tout écouté, retint un glapissement et se mit à courir le plus discrètement possible vers la maison. Il avait besoin de prévenir Francis et Alfred des nouveaux plans diaboliques de ses doubles maléfiques. Il devait déjà en supporter un et c'était déjà plus que suffisant.

* * *

Alfred tapotait la joue de leur prisonnier avec curiosité, il était semblable au Arthur qu'il affrontait mais il y avait quelque chose de différent... Plus de sagesse et de puissance qui imposait le respect. C'était étrange d'être aussi près de son père sans le combattre pour sauver ses fesses. C'était reposant même et puis s'il pouvait l'embêter en toute impunité, il n'allait sûrement pas s'en priver.

L'empire sentait son sourcil droit tiquer à chaque fois que l'index de son fils entrait en contact avec sa joue, il s'efforçait de rester calme, se répétant qu'il était un gentleman et qu'il ne fallait pas s'énerver mais sa patience s'amenuisait à chaque tapotement. Il résista pendant plusieurs minutes mais il finit par céder. Il ouvrit la bouche et attrapa entre ses dents le doigt qui était la cause de ses tourments.

Le rebelle glapit et ramena son doigt contre sa poitrine. Il lança un regard noir à son père, qui semblait être fier de lui, et partit se cacher derrière Francis en gémissant piteusement.

Le français leva la tête de ses papiers (ces _modes d'emploi _étaient vraiment intéressants!) et regarda l'américain qui semblait tout penaud. Il baissa les yeux et vit le doigt légèrement rouge avec des marques de dents. Il prit délicatement le membre blessé entre ses mains, le porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa légèrement.

Alfred écarquilla les yeux et un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres. Il regarda narquoisement l'empire et prit le français dans ses bras, le remerciant avec ardeur.

L'anglais grogna et détourna la tête, vexé.

« Ce n'est rien Alfred. » Déclara Francis en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du jeune rebelle. « Je fais tout le temps cela à Arthur quand il se fait mal. À partir de maintenant vous devriez faire plus attention, notre prisonnier semble être bien peu docile... »

« Je m'en occupe ! »

L'américain se détacha de l'étreinte et se dirigea dans la pièce d'à coté. Quelques secondes plus tard il revint avec un foulard dans la main. L'empire ouvrit les yeux en grand et commença à s'agiter, refusant de subir une telle humiliation.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Um... Si ! »

Alfred laissa échapper son rire insupportable et le bâillonna rapidement. Il grogna et commença à préparer des plans pour sa vengeance. On insultait pas ainsi le grand empire britannique sans en subir les conséquences.

« Messire Alfred, venez m'aider à établir la liste de nos revendications. Je n'arrive pas à demander grand chose. On ne peut pas demander de l'or, des terres, on ne peut pas négocier la paix... On ne peut rien demander d'utile ! Quel imbroglio ! »

« On peut les forcer à nous servir ! »

« Comment cela ? »

« _Well_, on peut leurs ordonner de faire tout ce qu'on veut sans rechigner ! »

« Je vois... Ils s'occuperaient des tâches ménagères ? »

« _Yes_ ! »

« De couper du bois ? »

« _Of course_ ! »

« De surveiller la maison, de faire la cuisi... »

Les deux nations se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête. C'était une mauvaise idée de confier quoique ce soit de culinaire entre les mains des britanniques.

L'empire se sentait mal, lui et ses doubles allaient être réduits en esclavage par deux nations sadiques et sans scrupule. Il maudit pour la centième fois sa malchance.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et le mini-Arthur se précipita vers le français.

« Francis ! Francis ! FRANCIIIIIS ! »

Le français tenta de calmer son petit lapin mais l'anglais semblait être trop agité.

« Dis-moi tout Arthur... » Finit il par demander dans un souffle.

« Mes doubles ! Ils vont attaquer tous ensemble pour envahir la maisoooooon ! »

Les trois nations plus âgées sursautèrent et Francis fronça les sourcils. Cela contrecarrait ses plans.

L'empire ricana sombrement, ses doubles allaient reprendre le contrôle et il allait pouvoir donner une bonne leçon à son fils rebelle.

« Que faisons-nous Francis ? Il n'y a pas d'arme ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui puisse nous aider à nous défendre ! »

« Francis sauve-nous ! J'ai peur ! »

Alfred et Arthur paniquaient et parlaient à toute vitesse, tapant de plus en plus sur les nerfs du français. Le rire sardonique de leur prisonnier, bien qu'étouffé par le foulard, n'aidait en rien la situation.

« SILENCE ! »

Les trois nations se turent et regardèrent le blonds avec de grands yeux. Francis rougit et inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme.

« Il ne faut jamais perdre son calme dans une situation de crise. D'accord mes chéris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent sans rien dire, encore choqués d'avoir vu France crier.

« Braves garçons. Alfred, enfermez notre prisonnier dans un placard, n'hésitez pas resserrer les liens et à bloquer l'entrée !

« _Roger_ ! » Le jeune insurgé se précipita sur l'empire, le souleva et le posa en travers de son épaule, ignorant les protestations du britannique.

« Arthur va l'aider s'il te plaît. »

Le petit anglais souffla et gonfla ses joues.

« Tch ! Mais si je le fais c'est pas par ce que tu me l'as demandé mais pour m'assurer que l'autre idiot ne gâche pas tout ! »

Alfred protesta avec un « Hey ! » sonore, Francis rit légèrement et tira sur les joues de son petit lapin qui se dégagea, tout rouge. Les deux nations quittèrent la pièce et le royaume de France se retrouva seul. Il se frotta les mains et commença à ricaner pour lui-même.

« Il est temps d'élaborer un plan d'attaque. »

* * *

Un buisson s'agita et laissa apparaître la tête des cinq nations anglophones (dont une à moitié francophone merci bien !). Un air déterminé était gravé sur le visage du magicien, apeuré sur celui de l'ange, ennuyé sur celui du pirate, inquiet sur celui de l'archer et heureux sur celui du canadien. Il était bien le seul et cela lui attira les foudres des doubles.

« _What_ ? Vous êtes les seuls à être en conflit avec papa ! Moi je suis clean ! » Se défendit le mangeur de pancakes.

Les britanniques déprimèrent face à cet état des faits.

Kumajiro lança un regard étrange à l'humain qui le serrait dans ses bras et lui tira sa manche, semblant vouloir lui poser une question. « Qui es-tu ? »

Mathieu baissa la tête, affligé que son meilleur ami à poils blancs ne se rappelle jamais de lui. Il se redressa, les yeux embués par des larmes de frustration. « Je suis Canada, Kumajiji ! »

« Oh... »

Les anglais rirent sous cape, se moquant allégrement de leur fils. C'était bas mais cela faisait du bien et qui étaient-ils pour ne pas savourer les petits bonheurs que leur offrait la vie ?

Le pirate renifla et cracha sur le sol, s'attirant les regards dégoûtés des autres doubles. Le magicien secoua la tête et pris un air sérieux.

« Bon, vous êtes prêts, on aura pas de seconde chance donc faites pas tout capoter ! »

« Sur mon honneur, cette place forte sera à nous avant l'aube ! » Pour marquer ses propos le chevalier frappa son cœur avec son poing.

« Ouais, ouais... Tant que le magicien de pacotille et la lavette en jupette restent en dehors de mon chemin, tout ira bien ! … Je boirais bien une bouteille de rhume avant de passer à l'abordage moi... » Murmura le pirate pour lui-même.

Britannia s'indigna, il n'appréciait pas qu'on l'insulte et puis il portait une tunique par tous les saints. Le magicien grogna et se demanda comment il avait put être un tel dépravé, le comportement du pirate était indigne d'un anglais digne de ce nom.

« Maple... Tu es prêt _Daddy...ies _? »

« CHARGER ! » Cria le pirate en dégainant son sabre.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à pas de loup devant la porte et se plaquèrent contre les murs de chaque coté. Le magicien fit un bref mouvement de la main et retira la sort de restriction qui empêchait les nations à l'intérieur de sortir et de les scalper.

Le pirate s'avança à son tour et donna un puissant coup de pied contre le battant en bois qui explosa en morceaux. Il entra sans attendre le cœur battant, ses double et son fils derrière lui. Il scruta les lieux et remarqua qu'ils étaient étrangement vide.

« C'est trop calme... »

« R.A.S... » Murmura le canadien.

« _What_ ? »

« Cela veut dire « rien à signaler »... »

« Ooooh ! » S'exclamèrent le pirate et l'archer, impressionnés par ce nouveau terme technique.

« Pas mal gamin ! » Le félicita le pirate faisant rougir le blond aux yeux violets.

« Pas le temps de s'extasier, il faut les trouver et vite, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin ! » Le magicien s'avança dans un mouvement de cape des plus théâtrale et leva son bras. « Dispersion ! »

Les autres nations hochèrent la tête, déterminées à reprendre possession de leur maison.

* * *

L'archer gravit rapidement et discrètement les marches de l'escalier, son cœur battait la chamade mais il arrivait à contenir sa peur. Il jetait des coups d'œil perçants aux alentours puis il s'engagea dans un long couloir. Il vit une porte ouverte et s'y aventura, prêt à faire face à une embuscade. La pièce était vide et il leva un sourcil en la voyant recouverte d'horloges, s'il se souvenait bien du terme, brisées sur le sol.

Il entendit un bruissement de vêtement et il se retourna aux aguets. Il entraperçu un morceau de cape verte et grogna, son mini-lui osait le narguer après l'avoir vendu. Il se mit tout de suite à sa poursuite, traversant les nombreux couloirs qui formaient l'étage leur maison. Il arriva à un cul de sac avec aucune trace du traître. il jura et tapa du pied, furieux d'avoir perdu sa trace.

Un coup sourd retentit et il sursauta. Il se retourna et scruta le couloir s'attendant à être attaqué par un France sanguinaire ou son futur fils fou furieux. Il n'en fut rien (heureusement pour lui), ce qui attira son attention fut une porte prête à sortir de ses gonds sous la puissance des coups. Il s'approcha doucement et l'ouvrit, la gorge nouée. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'empire, ligoté et bâillonné, s'agiter dans tous les sens. Sans attendre, il le détacha et le regarda reprendre son souffle.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t il, un peu inquiet de découvrir ce qu'avait subit son double entre les mains du chevalier et du rebelle.

« _Yes_, _thank you_... » L'empire se redressa mais son expression se figea d'horreur. « _Holy shit ! Behind yo_... »

L'archer ressentit un puissant coup s'abattre sur son dos et il fut poussé contre l'empire. La porte se ferma derrière eux dans un grand fracas. Ils étaient tous les deux prisonniers à présent.

_Shit _!

* * *

L'ange déglutit et s'aventura prudemment dans le couloirs aux armures. C'était l'endroit où ils entreposaient depuis des siècles leurs armures et leurs uniformes militaires, ils étaient en parfait état et étaient leur plus grande fierté. Cependant l'endroit avait toujours été étrange et sinistre surtout pour l'ange qui serrait sa baguette en forme d'étoile entre les mains comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il se répétait en boucle qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, que ces armures étaient inanimées et inoffensives. Il respira profondément et se remit en route. Il avait besoin de trouver le chevalier ou l'insurgé et s'il trouvait le mini-lui, il apprendrait sa façon de penser avec un enchantement qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et il se figea sur place, pétrifié et à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Il se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, et vit avec stupeur les armures s'effondrer les unes sur les autres et se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

Il couina piteusement et s'enfuit à la recherche du magicien, pas qu'il ait besoin de lui mais il voulait juste être prudent. Il ne vit pas un petit blond aux yeux verts ricaner derrière sa main et s'enfuir en courant.

* * *

Francis se faufila gracieusement dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber contre la porte, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Leur stratégie de guerre se déroulait au de là de ses espérances, deux doubles sur cinq étaient hors de leur chemin.

Il sentit son visage rougir furieusement et il se maudit mille fois pour cela. Il avait vu l'archer et son estomac s'était tordu dans tous les sens. Il s'en voulait de réagir comme cela en voyant son _mari_, depuis le début de cette guerre il détestait Arthur, non, Angleterre. Il n'était plus son Arthur mais une nation horrible qui avait un prince noir horrible qui lui faisait des choses horribles. Il...

Il grogna et glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux et les tira. Il ne devait pas réagir ainsi, son cœur ne devait pas battre au rythme des Enfers, son souffle ne devait pas se couper et son corps ne devait pas trembler et aspirer à être au près du blond aux yeux verts. L'anglais ne devrait pas être aussi attirant, son armure, son visage innocent qui cachait un être impitoyable, tout, tout cela devrait le dégoûter et le faire haïr encore plus. Son cœur était stupide et lui l'était encore plus.

Le fait que les doubles plus âgés soient encore plus séduisants ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Il avait croisé celui revêtu d'un long manteau rouge et il avait senti ses jambes fléchir. Ce double dégageait une telle puissance et une telle sauvagerie. Il semblait être la liberté même et le voir le faisait frissonner. Il était attiré par cette flamme et il était révulser de penser cela.

Arthur, quelque soit son époque ou son apparence allait le rendre fou.

Il soupira faiblement et se redressa sur ses pieds. Il avait besoin d'oublier ses sentiments pour pouvoir avancer et mettre à exécution le plan. Il actionna la poignée et se prépara à sortir mais les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent et une puissante paire de bras l'emprisonna contre un torse musclé.

Un cri aigu s'échappa de sa bouche mais une main, forte et douce, se posa contre ses lèvres et l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son. Il se débattit, effrayer mais la prise était trop forte et étrangement apaisante. L'homme derrière lui avança son visage vers son oreille et son souffle le fit frissonner.

« Calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. » La voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure le calma immédiatement.

Il fronça les sourcils et grogna pour la forme, ne comprenant plus du tout son corps. L'homme rit légèrement et le retourna pour qu'ils puissent être face à face. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Alfred mais il semblait être plus âgé et plus grand. À la lumière de la lune, il remarqua que ses cheveux s'approchaient plus de la couleur du miel, qu'une étrange boucle s'échappait de la chevelure et que ses yeux étaient d'un doux violet comme les pervenches.

L'inconnu avait un sourire timide aux lèvres et le regardait avec une curieuse avidité, ses yeux se perdant sur tout son corps comme s'il redécouvrait une personne connue depuis longtemps. Son corps battait lentement dans sa poitrine, l'homme n'était pas un ennemi, il ne chercha donc pas à s'échapper des deux mains qui reposaient sur ses épaules à présent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Ordonna dans un souffle le royaume de France.

« Je ne suis pas un ennemi et je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » L'homme soupira en voyant la lueur d'espoir briller dans les yeux bleus. « Mais je ne vais pas t'aider non plus... »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! »

« Par ce que je ne suis pas l'ennemi d'Angleterre non plus et je veux que les choses s'arrangent entre vous... »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté dans l'ombre dans ce cas ?! Et quel est votre nom ?! » Demanda-t il en croisant les bras.

L'homme le lâcha et se frotta la nuque, gêné.

« Je suis Canada mais tu peux m'appeler Mathieu et j'ai vu ce que vous avez fait à l'archer et à l'empire. Je voulais te prévenir de ma présence pour que vous ne tentiez pas de me capturer ou de m'enfermer dans un placard... Si tu pouvais prévenir Alfred et le jeune Arthur ce serait plus qu'apprécié... »

Le royaume de France plissa les yeux et contempla le dénommé Canada. Il semblait sincère et il inspirait confiance... Il devait tout de même rester prudent.

« Je vous crois et je vais prévenir les autres mais vous devez rester dans la cuisine puisque vous ne nous aiderez pas à les attraper, restez loin de nous et il ne vous arrivera rien. »

« Merci. »

« Je suis le royaume de France mais vous pouvez m'appeler Fra... »

« Francis. » Le coupa doucement le blond originaire du Canada. « Je sais. »

« Je vois... Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai des anglais à capturer après tout ! »

« D'accord mais l'épée n'est-elle pas... »

« Pas quoi? »

« Radicale ? » Proposa Mathieu mal à l'aise et peu rassuré face à ce que pouvait faire son père avec une telle arme.

« Je n'ai que cela pour me défendre Messire Mathieu... »

Le plus âgé des blonds regarda autour de lui et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il s'éloigna du français et fouilla quelques instants dans les placard puis il revient avec deux poêles dans la main. Il les tendit et le royaume de France les prit, hésitant.

« Merci... »

« Cela n'en a pas l'air mais c'est très pratique pour assommer ses ennemis. »

« Um. Je vous fais confiance, adieu Messire Mathieu. »

Le blond aux yeux violet hocha la tête, l'épée entre ses mains et le jeune chevalier se tourna vers la porte prêt à en découdre avec ses ennemis d'Outre-Manche.

« Bonne chance... »

* * *

« Papa... »

Mathieu souffla le dernier lorsque son père disparu derrière la porte. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et posa une main peu assurée sur son cœur. L'homme qui allait l'élever plusieurs siècles plus tard était si différent et pourtant le lien qu'il partageait était toujours aussi fort.

Il sentit Kuma poser une de ses petites pattes sur sa jambe et il le prit dans ses bras. Rencontrer son père et rester calme avait été éprouvant. Il se blottit dans la fourrure de son ours d'ami et pria pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

* * *

Le pirate jura et continua d'avancer dans le couloir. Il n'avait croisé personne et son sang continuait de bouillonner dans ses veines. Il avait besoin d'action et, par tous les seins dans lesquels il s'était allégrement blottit, s'il continuait d'errer dans cette maison vide, il allait devenir fou et attirer ses « ennemis » et engager un vrai combat.

Il entendit une porte claquer avec fracas et de lourds objets métalliques tomber sur le sol. Il leva les yeux et ricana. Tout se passait à l'étage donc. Parfait. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

Il se mit à courir dans l'autre sens, l'excitation traversant et chauffant son corps. Il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et tomba nez à nez avec son rebelle de fils qui semblait bien hilare. Le garçon le remarqua et perdit tout de suite des couleurs et son rire.

Il dégaina son sabre et s'avança lentement, un sourire de requin aux lèvres. Son fils resserra sa prise sur son mousquet et le défia du regard. Il avait grandit et avait plutôt fier allure dans son uniforme.

« _Long time to no see_, _boy_... » Ricana-t il tout en s'approchant tel un prédateur en chasse.

« Pas assez à mon goût _old man_... »

Le pirate montra les dents en entendant ce surnom, le gosse était devenu bien impertinent.

« _Brat _! Je crois qu'une petite correction s'impose ! »

« Je t'attends _Grandpa_ ! »

Le pirate cria de frustration et se jeta sur son fils, sa lame vers l'avant. Il l'abattit de toutes ses forces et grogna lorsque le blond le para en se protégeant avec son fusil. La lame s'enfonça légèrement dans le bois et il s'appuya sur elle pour faire tomber son fils sous la pression.

Alfred grogna et fléchit légèrement, les bras tremblants sous tout ce poids. Le souffle court, il recula pour retrouver son équilibre mais son pied butta contre la marche, les faisant tomber vers l'arrière.

Le rebelle perdit son souffle et grogna de douleur, le bois creusant dans son dos. Le pirate en profita pour déloger sa lame et bloquer son fils et s'asseyant sur lui. Le garçon tenta de dégager mais le forban resserra ses cuisses et l'immobilisa.

« _Get out of me ! _»

Le pirate renifla et posa la pointe de sa lame sous le menton du blond à la mèche rebelle. Le garçon plissa les yeux et grogna, continuant de le défier dans cette situation délicate.

« _No, you have been a pain in our ass for too long _! _Now, I'll punish you,naughty boy _! »

Alfred tremblait de rage et recommença à débattre. Le pirate leva les yeux devant tant de futilité et sortit son pistolet. Il le prit par le manche et leva le bras. Il allait assommer le garçon et l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange pour s'approprier cet endroit. La plaisanterie avait assez duré, on n'humiliait pas un Kirkland sans en subir les conséquences, (même si c'était un de ses stupides doubles.)

Il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui de son fils et se figea. Le rebelle continuait de le fusiller de ses prunelles bleues mais une douce innocence s'en dégageait encore... Comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Il releva son bras, prêt à l'abaisser avec force, mais son corps se figea de nouveau.

« _Shit ! _»

Il ne pouvait rien faire, son fils était un idiot insupportable mais il restait tout de même son fils. Il ne pouvait pas le blesser, il ne pouvait pas se détourner de ces yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de France. Même pour sauver sa peau, il aimait trop leur fils pour lui faire quoique ce soit.

Il jura dans sa barbe et abaissa son bras le long de son corps, défait. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse de son fils qui ressemblait à une chouette avec ses stupides grands yeux écarquillés. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités et tourna la tête vers le bas des escaliers. Un sourire torve étira ses lèvres et il soupira.

« _You, little shit... You are too lucky for you own sake... _»

Il vit une cape bleue dans le coin de l'œil et un puissant coup s'écrasa contre son crâne.

* * *

Alfred entendit un bruyant « bang » retentir et il sentit le corps mou du pirate s'effondrer sur lui. Il grogna et poussa le corps inconscient hors de lui qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il grimaça légèrement, il n'aimait pas être aussi sans défense surtout face à son père. Il sortit la corde attaché autour de son torse et ligota l'anglais qui allait être plus que furieux à son réveil.

Il se redressa et il sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir et s'écraser sur le sol. France se tenait devant lui, une poêle à la ceinture et une autre dans sa main droite. Le royaume leva le bras et posa son arme sur son épaule, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

« Tout va bien Messire Alfred ? » Demanda avec inquiétude le petit blond. « Il ne vous a pas fait mal ? »

« _Yeah_... _I'm fine_... Vous venez vraiment de l'assommer avec une poêle ? » Demanda-t il toujours aussi surpris.

Francis regarda son arme improvisée, contemplatif, et finit par sourire légèrement.

« Je dois admettre que c'est drôlement efficace, rappelez-moi de remercier Messire Mathieu. »

Alfred sursauta et regarda son futur père avec de grand yeux. « Mathew ?! Vous l'avez vu, il va bien ?! » Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus petits des blonds et commença à le secouer d'avant en arrière, le royaume de France ne semblait pas être perturbé et le regarda curieusement.

« Oui, il est dans la maison mais en tant qu'entité neutre. »

Alfred s'arrêta et le regarda sans comprendre. « Comment cela ? »

« Et bien, il n'est ni avec nous ni contre nous, il ne veut pas intervenir et ne veut pas être capturé comme les autres doubles. Je lui ais demandé de rester dans la cuisine comme cela il ne nous gênera pas pendant notre traque. »

Il arrêta de secouer le français dans tous les sens et posa son index et son pouce autour de son menton, pensif.

« _I see_... » Murmura l'insurgé pour lui-même.

Le royaume de France ouvrit la bouche mais un cri surpris suivit par un hurlement de peur retentit à l'étage. Les deux nations blondes se redressèrent et se lancèrent un regard entendu.

« Je vais voir ce qui se passe, mettez-le dans la pièce à vivre. » Commença le français en parlant du pirate inconscient. « Il ne doit absolument pas bouger, n'hésitez pas à l'assommer de nouveau. Rejoignez-moi après, je vais voir ce qui se passe avec Arthur. »

Alfred acquiesça, attrapa son père et se précipita en bas des escaliers. Il semblerait que leur première véritable confrontation allait avoir lieux. Il sentit l'excitation couler dans ses veines et il accéléra le pas.

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt_.

Le petit Arthur ria sous sa cape et continua de courir. Depuis tout à l'heure il s'amusait à attirer et à piéger ses doubles en courant dans tous les sens. L'archer avait été capturé grâce à cela et l'ange avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il n'avait, cependant, pas osé approcher le magicien, son visage était sombre et peu avenant. Il ne voulait pas tenter le Diable et mettre en péril le plan de Francis.

Il tourna à droite et frappa de plein fouet un corps plus grand et plus épais que lui. Il tomba dans le sol et glapit douloureusement. Il se redressa et foudroya du regard le coupable mais il perdit vite son courage et se mit à trembler.

Il faisait face au magicien, sa longue cape noire flottait autour de lui et il ne semblait pas heureux de le voir. L'ange sortit de nulle et leva sa baguette en forme d'étoile, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Il commença à reculer et à prier pour son salut. La magicien ricana et le suivit d'un pas lent, tel un chien traquant un lapin sans défense. L'ange commença à marmonner un enchantement dans une langue inconnue et son autre double leva sa main droite et une orbe verte apparut.

Il sentit ses yeux se brouiller de larmes et il hurla.

* * *

Francis s'arrêta net et sentit la fureur s'emparer de son corps. Son petit Arthur était recroquevillé sur le sol, sans défense, entouré par les deux doubles plus âgés d'Angleterre. Il resserra sa prise sur sa poêle et recommença à courir dans un cri de guerre.

« Montjoie ! Saint Denis ! »

Et il frappa de plein fouet les deux doubles qui perdirent le contrôle de leurs sorts. L'orbe verte frappa plusieurs fois les murs et disparut, laissant des traces de brûlure derrière elle. Une lumière dorée s'échappa de la baguette de l'ange et une armure se retrouva recouverte de ronces et de roses noires.

Le chevalier se releva rapidement, profitant que les deux nations plus âgées soient étourdies, et se plaça devant son petit lapin. Il sortit la seconde poêle et se mit en garde, prêt à en découdre. Arthur rampa et se cacha au coin du mur, inquiet pour France.

Le magicien poussa le corps de l'ange qui était tombé sur lui pendant leur chute et se redressa en grognant, blessé dans son orgueil. Il vit France en position de combat et leva un sourcil en voyant les poêles. Il se demanda brièvement si Francis se prenait pour Hongrie. L'ange se positionna à coté de lui et un sourire torve étira ses lèvres.

Que le combat commence.

Il leva les bras devant lui et deux orbes vertes apparurent dans ses mains, il avait besoin d'immobiliser France et ce le plus rapidement possible. Il poussa ses bras vers l'avant et deux traits lumineux s'échappèrent des paumes de ses mains vers Francis.

Le chevalier les esquiva facilement et s'avança vers eux. Il recula et continua de lancer des rayons lumineux mais le petit blond était trop agile et continuait de les éviter. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Britannia lancer un enchantement et les jambes de France se retrouvèrent bloquer par des ronces et des roses.

Le chevalier jura faiblement et tenta de se dégager. Il retint un gémissement de douleur en sentant les épines écorcher sa peau. Courroucé, il leva le bras et lança une de ses poêles dans la tête du double ailé. Les deux anglais furent surpris, le magicien sauta sur le coté et Britannia tomba inconscient sur le sol, l'objet métallique gisait à coté de lui et une bosse commençait à se former sur son front.

Le chevalier sortit un poignard de sa manche et coupa les ronces qui le restreignaient. Le magicien jura et recommença à concentrer sa magie dans ses mains. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Francis apparaître devant lui et faire un large mouvement circulaire vers son visage. Il plia son dos en deux et loucha en voyant la poêle effleurer son nez.

Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralentit et il eu l'impression pendant quelques secondes d'être Thomas A. Anderson alias Neo. Il profita de son élan pour transférer son poids sur ses mains, fléchir ses bras et se propulser vers l'arrière, s'éloignant de quelques pas du français.

Les deux combattants étaient à bout de souffle et se jaugeaient du regard. Francis se remit en garde et le magicien essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Il se redressa et rit légèrement, impressionner par l'agilité de son futur compagnon.

« Je suis impressionné Francis... »

Le français leva le menton. « Uum. Pas moi, tu utilises la magie alors que je n'ai à ma disposition qu'un ustensile de cuisine. Les anglais ont toujours aussi peu d'honneur à ce que je vois ! »

Le magicien baissa les yeux vers son double inconscient et rit de plus belle. « Un ustensile de cuisine drôlement utile... Et les anglais ne sont pas lâches, nous préférons juste être efficace, _Darling_. »

Le blond aux yeux bleus renifla avec dédain et leva son bras, son index et son majeur tendu devant lui. Il les replia plusieurs fois vers lui comme pour attirer et défier le magicien.

« Et bien approche, Messire Efficacité. »

Arthur sentit son sourire s'agrandir et il réactiva sa magie. Francis était déjà un tel joueur et c'était loin de lui déplaire.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec la rage de vaincre au ventre. Les rayons lumineux volèrent dans tous les sens et les coups de poêles frappèrent et brisèrent les murs mais aucunes des deux nations n'arrivaient à toucher l'autre. Les minutes défilèrent et ils sentaient leurs forces s'épuiser. Tacitement ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et reprirent leur souffle.

Francis se prépara à un nouvel assaut mais il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Le magicien en profita pour prendre ses poignets entre ses mains les bloquer au dessus de sa tête, le poids de son corps immobilisait la plus petite des deux nations qui se débattait comme un beau diable.

« Libère-moi ! » Ordonna le français au visage froissé et furibond.

« _Oh no !_ J'en ai bavé pour t'avoir, je vais sûrement pas te lâcher ! »

Le petit blond grogna et continua de gesticuler sous lui, avec ses joues rouges et ses grands yeux bleus embués par des larmes de frustration, Francis était vraiment trop mignon pour son bien... et c'était évidemment purement objectif.

« _Calm down sweetie_... » Murmura-t il d'une voix apaisante. « _You are too cute_... »

Étrangement le français se calma, ses yeux fixaient quelque chose par de là son épaule. Il entendit un cliquetis et sentit la gueule d'un canon se coller contre sa nuque.

« _Freeze, old man _! »

Le magicien leva instinctivement ses bras et mit ses mains en évidence. Francis en profita pour se dégager et lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il broncha face à lui puissance du coup mais ne protesta pas, c'était de bonne guerre après tout. Le français avait toujours été rancunier.

« Tout va bien, Francis ? » S'inquiéta l'insurgé.

« Oui, merci. »

« Dans ce cas tant mieu... »

Le magicien profita de cette diversion et le frappa en plein visage avec son coude. Le rebelle grogna et baissa son arme, l'anglais s'éloigna des nations et s'appuya contre le mur, analysant la situation et cherchant une stratégie. Il entendit Britannia gémir et reprendre conscience, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Francis s'approcha d'Alfred et l'aida à se relever, les deux alliés se mirent en garde.

« Il semblerait qu'on doivent faire équipe ! » S'exclama le blond à la mèche rebelle.

« Après vous, Messire Alfred. »

* * *

Toutes les nations présentes dans cette maison se trouvaient à présent dans le grand salon des anglais. Les doubles étaient tous attachés et assis à même le sol. L'énervement et la rancœur se lisaient dans leurs yeux et un gros mal de tête faisait souffrir trois d'entre-eux, se faire assommer par une poêle n'était pas la meilleure expérience de leur vie.

Les trois nations victorieuses, elles, étaient debout et les jaugeaient sévèrement du regard, du moins deux d'entre-elles faisaient cela, la plus petite ricanait et avait un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Francis et Alfred étaient cependant en piteux état, le visage du rebelle était recouvert de suie, ses cheveux et ses sourcils étaient légèrement roussis, son uniforme avait de nombreuses marques de brûlures. Alfred n'avait pas échappé à toutes les boules de feu envoyées par le magicien.

Les vêtements du français étaient coupés de toute part, sa cape était en lambeaux et son armure recouverte d'égratignures. Le visage du blond avait aussi de nombreuses égratignures et contusions dut aux épines des ronces et aux armures (venues du couloir d'à coté) qui avaient été animées par une sorte de souffle de vie.

Leur combat avait été long mais le petit Arthur avait réussit à se faufiler derrière les deux doubles et à leur tendre un piège en tendant une corde et en les faisant tomber. Les deux autres nations blondes aux yeux bleus en avaient tout de suite profiter pour les immobiliser... à coups de poêle.

Le jeune canadien, lui, était assis sur le canapé entre les deux camps et lançait des regards inquiets. Le camp du français semblait avoir remporté la victoire mais il ne savait comment mettre fin aux hostilités.

Alfred agacé par cette attente interminable, s'avança et pointa les anglais du doigt.

« Nous avons gagnés, vous avez perdu, _it's over_. »

Le pirate ricana et se moqua ouvertement du rebelle.

« _It's never over, boy and I'm gonna to kick your ass _! »

Le rebelle s'avança mais Francis lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule, le calmant immédiatement. Le français se retourna ensuite vers leurs prisonniers, le visage calme et froid.

« Se battre ne sert plus à rien, nous devons coexister pour pouvoir retourner à nos époques respectives. Cependant nous sommes en guerre avec deux d'entre vous et nous avons besoin d'une garantie. Nous ne voulons pas être égorgés pendant notre sommeil après tout. »

L'archer baissa sa tête dans ses genoux replié sur sa poitrine et son ami le nuage noir réapparut au dessus de sa tête, il déprimait. L'empire se racla la gorge, gêné d'être dans une situation aussi indigne d'un gentleman tel que lui. Il redressa son dos et plaqua un sourire rassurant sur son visage.

« _Lord_ Francis, à mon époque le conflit qui nous oppose, Alfred et moi, est officiellement terminé... Je ne vois donc aucun inconvénient à accepter vos conditions et je sûr que l'archer... _I mean_... le Arthur de votre époque, n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Je m'inquiéterais plus pour le pirate, c'est un peu le chien galeux de la famille, voyez-vous... »

« _Fuck off, bloody wanker _! » Siffla le pirate à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

Alfred et Francis regardèrent d'un œil vide les deux anglais se disputer, il n'y avait qu'Arthur qui était capable d'avoir des doubles de lui-même qui ne se supportent pas. Le français finit par se lasser, il leva ses deux poêles et les frappa l'une contre l'autre, créant un boucan infernal. Les autres nations sursautèrent et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

« J'ai votre attention ? Parfait ! Pour le bien de tous, je vous libère. » Déclara-t il impérieusement. « Mais je vous préviens, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser mes poêles à la moindre entourloupe ! »

Les doubles sentirent un poids s'envoler de leurs épaules et gémirent de soulagement. Le petit Arthur gonfla les joues et se blottit contre les jambes de **son** Francis, Alfred siffla et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, loin de son frère, ne sachant pas quel genre de relations il avait avec lui à cette époque.

Francis caressa les cheveux doux de son petit lapin puis se dirigea vers les doubles encore ligotés. Il sortit son poignard et les détacha un à un. Les cordes tombèrent et les anglais purent se lever et s'étirer, enfin libres et enfin chez eux.

« Maintenant que tout est fini, comment rentrons-nous chez nous ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers le royaume de France qui venait de poser **la** question.

Les doubles détournèrent le regard et commencèrent à siffler, mine de rien. Ils voulaient profiter de leur présence ici pour savourer la tranquillité que leur apporté le vingt-et-unième siècle.

« Alors ? Comment fait-on ? » S'impatienta le chevalier qui ne voulait rester plus que de raison à cette époque. Certes il y avait son petit lapin, Alfred était une nation très agréable, Mathieu était très gentil (et séduisant, urm...) mais il y avait des Arthur et surtout **son** Arthur et ça, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait le supporter très longtemps. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela vous arrive, comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer ? »

Les britanniques re-détournèrent la tête et re-sifflèrent innocemment, leur première crise magique n'avait pas été des plus glorieuses, surtout le commencement.

« Et bien... » Commença l'ange qui avait été de nouveau désigné comme porte-parole. « Il y a eu une baguette magique... une certaine nation insupportable » Les doubles lancèrent un regard noir à Alfred qui ne comprit pas pourquoi. « ... et peut être mais vraiment peut être... un peu d'alcool... »

France leva une main tremblante à son front et laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. « Nous sommes donc tous coincés ici pendant une période indéterminée... »

« Oui... » Tenta timidement la nation ailé.

« Seigneur... Guide mes pas et aide moi à rester sain d'esprit. »

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel, France se faisait trop de mouron et dramatisait la situation. Ils étaient loin de leurs responsabilités de nation et ils pouvaient profiter de la vie pendant un moment sans avoir de conséquences sur l'histoire.

C'était comme récupérer le butin d'un navire espagnol rempli d'or sans avoir à passer par la case abordage. Le rêve de tout pirate qui se respecte.

Il s'avança et se colla contre le français aux yeux bleus. Il posa une main dangereusement près de la – superbe – chute de reins du blond et attrapa le menton délicat entre ses doigts. Il plongea son regard vert émeraude dans celui surpris de Francis.

« Du calme, _sweetie_, ne torture pas ta jolie petite tête avec de telles pensées inutiles. Profite de l'instant présent ! _Carpe Diem _! »

Et sur ses mots, dignes des plus grands libertins, et sans aucun avertissement, le pirate s'empara des lèvres roses du français et l'embrassa profondément.

L'empire se figea et du sang commença à couler à flots de son nez puis il tomba sur le sol, il avait perdu connaissance.

L'archer resta immobile, bouche bée, ne sachant pas s'il était plus choqué par le fait que l'empire venait de perdre la moitié de son sang par le nez ou par le fait qu'une version plus âgée de lui-même embrassait **son** mari.

Des ondes meurtrières s'échappaient du corps du jeune Arthur, son visage faisait froid dans le dos et son sourire tordu promettait mille supplices.

La mâchoire de Canada rejoignit celle du chevalier sur le sol et Alfred se cacha les yeux derrière ses mains en rougissant.

L'ange glapit et se précipita, paniqué, vers l'empire qui continuait de saigner, le magicien le suivit lentement exaspéré par la stupidité que faisaient preuve ses doubles. Tout cela était indigne d'un anglais digne de ce nom.

Le pirate ricana et continua d'embrasser sa belle blonde. Son esprit était entièrement concentré sur sa tâche. Il ignora ses doubles et tout le reste. Tout sauf les lèvres douces posées contre les siennes et l'antre chaud et humide qu'explorait sa langue.

Francis sembla se réveiller car il protesta et commença à le repousser avec ses mains contre son torse. Il gémit en sentant les longs doigts du blond effleurer accidentellement ses tétons qui commençaient à être stimulés par cette situation plus qu'excitante. Le baiser sembla durer des heures et il finit par se reculer lentement. Il se lécha les lèvres et commença à ronronner en voyant Francis complètement immobile, sûrement encore trop surpris par cette magnifique performance.

Le français releva lentement la tête et le pirate sentit son corps se figer en voyant le regard de tueur que lui lança le joli blond. Francis l'empoigna brusquement par le col de son manteau et le balança par dessus son épaule, furieux.

« SATYRE ! »

Les nations stupéfaites regardèrent le pirate voler à travers la pièce et atterrir avec une certaine grâce sur les genoux du canadien. Le forban cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et rit aux éclats, il s'installa confortablement et lorgna sans aucune gêne le blond tremblant de rage.

« Nyaaa ! Tant de fougue ! Une véritable tigresse, j'aime ça ! » Il se retourna vers son fils et caressa la joue blême. « N'ai pas peur _little boy_, Papa et Maman ont juste eu une petite dispute mais on s'aime toujours. N'est-ce pas _sweetie _? »

Le français hurla de rage et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, son honneur de nouveau souillé par un anglais absolument pas séduisant. Le mini-Arthur en profita pour se faufiler et le suivre.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre les différents protagonistes encore conscient. Le pirate repensait à son magnifique baiser, l'empire gisait sur le sol toujours inconscient, le magicien marmonnait, l'ange tapotait doucement la joue de son double pour le réveiller, Alfred se balançait d'avant en arrière priant pour que ces images traumatisantes disparaissent et Mathieu réfléchissait à comment il allait pouvoir protéger la vertu de son père avec tous ces doubles plus pervers les uns que les autres.

Le chevalier qui était resté étrangement silencieux, serrait ses poings jusqu'au sang et sa fureur était telle que son corps tout entier tremblait. Il releva lentement la tête et poignarda du regard le pirate, ses yeux verts luisaient sombrement et promettaient les pires souffrances.

Il s'avança lentement vers son double, l'attrapa par le col. « _You, bastard _! » Et le souleva au dessus du sol. « _I'm gonna to kill you ! _»

Le pirate leva un de ses sourcils, peu impressionné par cette démonstration de force et certainement amusé de voir son double rouge de rage ou plutôt... vert de jalousie.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive le puceau ? Énervé par ce que la belle s'est fait la malle ? T'inquiète pas elle reviendra et je serais plus qu'heureux de l'accueillir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Il leva plusieurs fois ses sourcils d'une manière plus que suggestive.

« _Shut your mouth, pirate _! _You dared to kiss my wife in front of my eyes!_ » L'archer resserra sa prise, de plus en plus énervé par la désinvolture du pirate.

« Bravo ! Tu as deviné ce qu'on faisait ! » Commenta le forban peu impressionné et peu touché par le fait que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. « Tu sais j'ai fait pire avec lui devant témoin... »

« Je t'interdis de le toucher ! **JE** suis le mari de France ! »

« Théoriquement nous sommes tous mariés avec lui... _Oh my God _!_ You are too cute when you are jealous _! »

L'archer perdit le peu de patience qu'il possédait encore et balança le pirate à travers la pièce. Le blond vola de nouveau et atterrit avec élégance sur ses bottes lustrées. Il redressa son tricorne et son manteau, et s'avança vers l'empire encore dans les vaps comme si de rien n'était.

« Pousse-toi l'emplumé, tu ne sais pas t'y prendre ! »

« _Excuse-me _?! »

« Regardes et apprends ! »

Le chien des mers leva son bras et gifla de toutes ses forces son double sous les cris surpris et/ou indignés de toutes les nations présentes. L'empire ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement.

« Victoria ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez... _I mean_... Um ? Qu'est il arrivé ? Pourquoi suis-je assis sur le sol comme un mendiant ? _And why the hell my cheek hurts me so much_ ?! »

Le pirate posa une main faussement compatissante sur l'épaule de son double. L'empire la frappa au loin dans un faible « _don't touch me_ ».

« Il semblerait que mon baiser avec Francis était trop intense pour toi... Et après c'est moi le pervers... »

Mathieu, en voyant l'empire ouvrir la bouche et sentant qu'une nouvelle dispute multi-arthurienne allait avoir lieu, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Alfred curieux mais aussi peu rassuré de devoir rester tout seul avec les doubles, fous furieux, de son père.

« Voir comment va Papa... il avait l'air bouleversé... »

* * *

Francis regardait sans le voire le jardin fleurit de son ennemi, la mélancolie marquait ses traits, ce qui inquiétait le mini-Arthur assis entre ses jambes et installé contre sa poitrine. Le blond soupira et blottit son visage contre le cou de son petit lapin adoré.

« Je les déteste tous... » Marmonna le français, perdu.

Arthur fredonna faiblement et se cala contre le corps chaud de Francis.

« Même moi ? »

France resta silencieux, immobile et la petite nation attendit patiemment sa réponse. Il avait tout le temps du monde dans les bras du chevalier après tout.

« Non... Et je ne pourrais jamais... »

Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce que voulait dire le français. Parmi tous ses doubles, il était le seul qui n'avait jamais fait souffrir Francis. Dans sa petite tête d'enfant, il était le seul encore digne de lui.

Il se tortilla et se retrouva face au beau visage de sa future femme, il leva le poing et tapa gentiment le front de son aîné qui grogna faiblement.

« T'inquiète pas ! Je vais rester auprès de toi et aucun de mes doubles ne pourra te toucher, surtout pas ce pirate ! » Déclara-t il en gonflant le torse.

France sentit ses joues chauffer et un petit sourire éclaira ses traits fatigués.

« Tu seras donc mon preux chevalier, quel honneur ! »

« Tch ! Je ne fais que mon devoir ! Un bon mari se doit de protéger son épouse quoiqu'il en coûte ! »

« Et pourquoi serais-je la femme ?! » Le blond aux yeux bleus était indigné, il était un chevalier et un homme des plus virils, merci beaucoup.

« Par ce que je l'ai dit ! Et puis, je vais grandir et devenir très puissant pour pouvoir te protéger ! On vivra ensemble, heureux pour toujours ! »

« Cela semble être merveilleux Arthur... »

« Tch ! Évidemment ! »

Les deux nations rirent et se blottirent l'une contre l'autre, savourant pleinement ce petit moment à deux et rien qu'à eux. Arthur se redressa soudainement et frappa la jambe du français qui protesta dans un grognement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Arthur ?! »

« Le... Le... » Sa voix se brisa et des larmes apparaissaient dans ses grands yeux verts. « Le pirate a volé ton premier baiser ! »

Francis cligna plusieurs des paupières et finit par partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Arthur hurla indigné et commença à le taper avec ses petits poings.

« Arrête de rire stupide France ! C'est pas drôle ! »

« Pa-pardon ! Mais tu es si mignon mon petit lapin ! »

« Je ne suis pas un lapin et je ne suis pas mignon ! »

« Je t'assure que si ! » Le français continua de rire et essuya les larmes qui perlaient ses yeux tout en tirant sur les joues rebondies du petit blond.

« Tu es stupide ! Je te déteste ! »

Le plus petit tenta de se dégager mais le royaume de France le bloqua dans ses bras et commença à le chatouiller impitoyablement. Le petit anglais ne put résister longtemps et commença à rire.

« A-arrête ! Je me rends Francis ! Je me rends ! »

Le français s'arrêta et frotta sa joue contre les cheveux doux et ébouriffés de son petit lapin adoré qui était encore tout essoufflé.

« Si cela peut te consoler... » Le blond chuchota dans l'oreille d'Arthur. « C'est toi qui m'a donné mon premier baiser. »

« Vrai-vraiment ?! »

« Oui. On jouait à cache-cache et tu t'étais encore trop bien caché. J'avais décidé d'abandonner et de rattraper un peu de mon sommeil de beauté en faisant une petite sieste. J'allais m'endormir lorsque tu t'es approché et installé à coté de moi. Tu as attendu quelques secondes immobile puis tu m'as embrassé. C'était très doux et j'ai trouvé cela très mignon. »

« Qu-QUOI ?! » Les joues de l'anglais étaient rouge vif.

« Si, si ! Je t'assure. » Il posa le revers de sa main contre son front et soupira. « Pauvre de moi... Profiter ainsi de ma vulnérabilité pour m'embrasser... Tu es un tel coquin mon lapin ! »

Arthur était mortifié et il recommença à frapper le blond pour se venger d'une telle humiliation. Le français ricana et se redressa, faisant tomber le plus petit au sol.

« Seigneur ! Aidez-moi ! Messire Angleterre en a après ma vertu ! » S'exclama dramatiquement Francis avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« Reviens ici, stupide Fraaaance ! »

Un blond vêtu d'une armure abîmée courait dans tous les sens et se faisait poursuivre par un autre plus petit et furieux. Ils riaient avec insouciance et avaient l'impression d'être de nouveaux des enfants et d'être libres.

Canada cacha son sourire derrière sa main et rentra discrètement dans la maison, ne voulant pas briser ce beau moment.

~À suivre~

* * *

Récapitulatif des personnages:

- Chevalier Francis

- Insurgé Alfred

-Canada

- Chibi Arthur

-Archer Arthur

- Pirate Arthur:

- Empire Arthur

- Magicien Arthur

- Britania Angel Arthur

* * *

Petites notes:

La chanson que chante le pirate est un gros anachronisme mais elle était juste parfaite pour lui!

Le pirate est un pervers qui s'assume et l'empire est un pervers dans le déni... Préparez vous à de nombreux _nosebleed_!

* * *

Ainsi se conclue la deuxième partie de cette histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner des petites anecdotes que vous aimeriez lire (j'ai déjà prévue de faire une virée shopping et de faire apparaître les 2P... ça va être marrant!)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième partie de _Troubles and anything else?_

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'idée originale ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'amuse juste avec! :3

Avertissement: Des doubles en folie!

Couple: Angleterre/France (Parce qu'on le vaut bien! / Because we worth it!)

Note: Il semblerait que l'inspiration soit avec moi en ce moment! Je ne vais pas me plaindre et je vais en profiter pour écrire le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'abandonne de nouveau! (Prions pour cela n'arrive pas! *O*)

Voici donc l'histoire alternative de "Crise Magique" de **Dragonna**, qui m'a donné son aimable autorisation!

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

Toutes les nations présentes dans la maison mangeaient avec appétit les grillades et la salade de tomates et de mozzarella. Du moins elles essayaient, le magicien, l'ange, le pirate, l'empire, Alfred et Mathieu regardaient avec une certaine gêne ou carrément du dégoût les plus jeunes d'entre eux engloutir la viande avec leurs doigts.

De la sauce et du jus coulaient sur leurs mentons, leurs doigts et leurs bras. Ils étaient affamés et cela se voyait. Le magicien et l'ange étaient verts, l'empire était au bord de la syncope, le pirate, qui n'était pas le plus propre de tous, se sentait dégoûté et les frères américains mangeaient du bout des lèvres.

Francis attrapa une étrange coupe, où l'on voyait à travers, et avala à grandes goulées l'eau sucrée avec un parfum de fruits des bois. Cette époque était pleine de surprises très agréables au goût, il commençait à former un plan pour pouvoir ramener des tomates avec lui, il ne pouvait certainement pas attendre le XV ème siècle (d'après ce que lui avait révéler Messire Mathieu) pour en remanger.

Les trois plus jeunes finir en même temps et suspendirent leurs mains en l'air, semblant attendre quelque chose. Ils attendirent... encore... et encore... Jusqu'à ce que l'archer se racle la gorge et lance un regard insistant à ses doubles.

Le magicien leva un sourcil, l'ange s'empêchait de tomber dans les pommes, l'empire marmonnait les règles de bonne conduite à voix basse. Alfred continuait de manger, plus vraiment toucher par ces infractions aux bonnes manières. Le pirate renifla, indiquant à l'archer pouvait aller se faire voir chez la maquerelle pour qu'il le serve. Mathieu soupira faiblement, il semblerait que ça tombait de nouveau sur lui.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Les trois jeunes nations se regardèrent (même si Francis ignora rapidement l'archer en détournant la tête et en reniflant de dédain) et commencèrent à rire, comme s'il venait de dire un truc ridicule ou vraiment drôle.

« Nous attendons la vasque remplie d'eau pour pouvoir nous laver les mains. N'avez-vous donc aucune notion d'hygiène dans cette époque ? » Expliqua le chevalier avec condescendance.

Les nations aînées soupirèrent et se rendirent compte à quel point la cohabitation allait être difficile.

* * *

Une fois le ventre plein de bonne nourriture, une vague de sommeil s'abattit sur les nations qui baillèrent à un intervalle régulier et le plus petit d'entre eux commençait à s'endormir debout.

Le magicien, qui n'était pas plus réveillé que les autres, posa une main sur son front et soupira, il sentait que la répartition des lits allait être très bruyante.

« _Dear God_... Nous sommes tous fatigués et ils faut que nous nous organisons pour savoir qui dort avec qui... »

« Je dors avec Francis ! » S'écrièrent les doubles d'une même voix, faisant sursauter le pauvre chevalier.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... » Gémit piteusement le lanceur de sort. « Nous ne pouvons pas tous dormir avec lui ! C'est pour cela que j'ai parlé d'organisation ! »

« _Sweetie_ n'a qu'à dormir avec moi, je ne ferrais rien avec mes mains, promis ! » Le pirate n'indiqua pas tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec les autres parties de son corps, notamment sa langue.

Francis blanchit dangereusement et il alla se cacher discrètement derrière Alfred.

« Je ne crois pas non, hors de question que la vertu de _Lord_ Francis soit mise en péril par la débauche qui suinte de ton corps, forban ! »

« Et v'la la Sainte Nitouche qui se ramène ! »

« Excusez-moi mais Francis et moi sommes mariés, la logique veut donc que nous dormions ensemble ! » Avança l'archer sûr de lui.

« Francis est à moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher, espèce de méchant ! C'est moi qui dors avec lui ! » Cria le mini-Arthur, tout rouge de voir ses doubles tenter de lui volé sa future femme.

« Je pense que le magicien et moi sommes les plus appropriés pour dormir avec France. Nous sommes plus âgés et nous avons une meilleure maîtrise de nous même. »

« Vous savez qu'il est très impoli de parler de quelqu'un lorsqu'il est présent dans la même pièce ! » Protesta le français toujours caché derrière le rebelle.

Alfred tenta de dire quelque chose pour défendre le petit blond derrière lui qui semblait se sentir de plus en plus mal mais le débat s'envenima et une nouvelle dispute éclata entre les doubles. Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda comment son père, qui était pourtant une personne calme et maîtresse d'elle-même, pouvait cacher à ce point une telle schizophrénie.

Il attrapa les poêles qui reposaient sur la table basse et les frappa plusieurs fois l'une contre l'autre. Les nations s'immobilisèrent et portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles douloureuses. Satisfait, il reposa les ustensiles de cuisine et croisa les bras, gonflant les muscles de sa poitrine.

« La prochaine fois ce sera un coup de cross sur le crâne chacun, compris ?! »

« _Yes_, _Sir_... » Murmurèrent à contre cœur les britanniques.

« Parfait. Alfred et Francis dormiront avec moi. » Il ignora les protestations qui commençaient à s'élever du camp anglais et reprit. « Vous semblez incapables de vous mettre d'accord, je mets donc fin au débat. »

Il attrapa gentiment la main de son frère et de son futur père, et sortit de la pièce sans un mot, laissant derrière lui des doubles bien mécontents.

* * *

L'archer frissonna et tenta de s'endormir, en vain. L'énergie négative que lui envoyait son jeune double lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur sa tête. Il repensa au fait que les mettre ensemble n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées.

« Je te déteste. » Murmura le plus jeune en gonflant ses joues.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna sur lui-même pour pouvoir faire face à cet empêcheur de tourner rond.

« Je crois que les autres et moi-même l'avons parfaitement bien compris... »

« Les autres je les aime pas par ce qu'ils s'approchent trop de France mais toi je te hais ! »

« Charmant... Et qu'ai-je fait pour mérité de tels sentiments passionnés ? »

« Tu l'as fait souffrir alors qu'on l'aime et c'est impardonnable ! Maintenant laisse-moi dormir, idiot ! »

L'archer se mordit la lèvre et se détourna à nouveau, bouleversé par les mots de son double. Il aimait Francis de tout son cœur mais il devait lui faire mal pour pouvoir vivre ensemble pour toujours. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, le ventre crispé par l'angoisse et la tête remplie par les souvenirs de cette guerre qui s'éternisait.

* * *

« C'est inacceptable ! »

« Ouais, ouais... »

« Toi et moi dans un même lit ! »

« Arrête, tu vas me donner des idées ! »

L'empire s'écarta immédiatement et regarda avec de grands yeux le pirate qui éclata de rire. Le plus âgé grinça des dents et tourna le dos à son débauché de double, il prenait un risque mais voir son visage béat allait lui faire perdre sa précieuse patience de gentleman.

« Détend-toi les fesses, je ne vais rien te faire ! Notre caractère est trop merdique pour que je sois excité ! Et puis... je préfère les blondes aux yeux bleus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« _Unfortunately_.._. _»

« Dors bien mon double préféré ! Et ne pense pas trop avec ce qui tu as entre les jambes, je n'ai pas envi d'avoir une surprise demain matin. » La voix du pirate était chantante et il se retourna sur son propre coté prêt à rejoindre le pays des songes... des pirates bien sûr.

L'empire se détourna lui aussi dans un grognement, il était un homme respectable et il ne faisait que des rêves respectables.

* * *

Le magicien se prit un nouveau coup en pleine figure et ouvrit ses yeux fatigués. Il était allongé sur le dos, au bord du lit, et regarda ce qui l'avait agressé. Il retint un hurlement frustré en voyant une aile blanche et duveteuse reposer au dessus de lui.

L'ange, qui ronflait et dormait du sommeil du juste, était obligé de rester sur le ventre à cause de ses ailes. Ailes qui prenaient beaucoup trop de place et qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Il écarta au loin le membre encombrant et tenta de trouver une position confortable.

Demain, l'ange dormirait sur le canapé.

* * *

Mathieu regarda avec une certaine tendresse son frère et son père dormir contre lui. Les deux jeunes nations s'accrochaient avec une de leurs petites mains son haut de pyjama et s'étaient blotties contre ses flancs.

Il était rare de les voir aussi calmes et paisibles. Alfred avait toujours eu le sommeil agité, par les peurs primales lorsqu'il était enfant et par les souvenirs des guerres qui le hantaient maintenant. Son père avait le sommeil très léger jusqu'à tôt le matin, c'est pour cela que le réveiller à une heure trop matinale se révélait être un exploit guerrier.

Il entoura les deux petits corps alanguis de ses bras et il sentit une chaleur traverser son corps. Il se sentait bien et il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Un soleil timide bordé de nuage se leva le lendemain matin. Francis sentit ses rayons chatouiller son nez et il ne put rêvasser plus longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était seul dans le grand lit.

Il ne s'en étonna pas car il savait que ses habitudes de sommeil étaient peu pratique, c'était pour cela qu'il préférait ne pas dormir pendant les guerres, il ne savait jamais lorsqu'il y avait une nouvelle bataille ou attaque.

Il quitta à contre cœur la douceur des draps et s'avança vers le rez de chaussé. Il intercepta une douceur odeur de nourriture et il sentit son estomac grogner et sa bouche saliver. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et arriva devant la porte de la cuisine.

Il respira et l'ouvrit doucement, se préparant à se faire attaquer par un des doubles maléfiques qui habitaient à présent cette maison. Son cœur se calma lorsqu'il ne vit que Messire Mathieu préparer quelque chose à manger.

Il s'avança timidement, toujours impressionné par le grand et séduisant pays, et tira doucement sur l'étrange chemise à carreaux.

Canada arrêta de fouetter la pâte et baissa les yeux. Il vit son père, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il sentit son cœur battre et ses joues rougir. Il n'était pas habitué à voir son père être aussi mignon et il n'était pas immunisé contre cela.

« Je peux vous aider à cuisiner ? » Demanda doucement la petite nation en inclinant la tête sur le coté.

Mathieu sourit. « Bien sûr ! Je suis en train de faire des pancakes. »

« Pancakes ? »

« Oui, c'est une recette de chez moi qui s'est inspirée une des tiennes. »

« Vr-vraiment ? » Les yeux bleus semblaient briller de joie et d'admiration.

Il rit gentiment et attrapa une chaise pour que son père puisse monter dessus et être à la bonne hauteur.

« J'allais ajouter les œufs en neige pour donner de l'épaisseur à la pâte. Tu peux le faire si tu veux et après tu pourras m'aider à les faire cuire à la poêle. »

« D'accord ! »

Une ambiance agréable s'installa entre les deux cuisiniers et une magnifique pile de pancakes apparue dans les assiettes. Mathieu était heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment avec son jeune père et Francis était fasciné par l'épaisseur de ces crêpes.

Le canadien fouilla dans les placard, sous le regard attentif et curieux du plus jeune, et laissa échapper un cri de victoire. Il avait trouvé l'élixir absolu... Le sirop d'érable.

« Qu'est ce que c'est Messire Mathieu ? »

« Du sirop d'érable, tu veux goûter ? »

Le français acquiesça vivement et ouvrit la bouche en fermant les yeux. Mathieu attrapa une cuillère et versa une bonne dose de sirop. Il la plaça entre les lèvres de son père et attendit sa réaction. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas un rejet car il était très sensible pour tout ce qui concernait le sirop d'érable.

Francis sentit un liquide épais envahir sa bouche, c'était à la fois sucré et boisé, il se lécha les lèvres et ouvrit en grand ses yeux.

Il aimait le sirop d'érable.

« Alors ? »

« C'est très bon Messire Mathieu, je peux en avoir encore ? »

* * *

La bonne odeur de pancakes, de beurre, et de sirop attira les anglais qui s'étaient dispersés dans la maison et dans le jardin.

Le petit déjeuner fut moins perturbé que le repas de la veille. Les nations les plus âgées étant rodées à présent ne furent pas choquées par la façon de manger des plus jeunes. Elles purent avaler leur rep sans se sentir malade ou dégoûtées.

Une fois repus, le magicien demanda une réunion d'urgence dans le salon.

* * *

« Bon ! C'est pas tout cela mais il faut commencer à penser à aller acheter des vêtements, de la nourriture, un nouveau téléphone fixe – n'est ce pas Alfred... – et que sais-je encore ! »

Les nations, qui s'étaient assises plus ou moins confortablement dans le salon, regardèrent le magicien avec curiosité. C'était bien beau tout cela mais qui allait y aller.

« Le mini-moi, _sweetie_ et Alfred restent ici d'office. » Affirma le pirate en ignorant le grognement agacé du royaume de France. « Je propose qu'à part l'emplumé on y aille tous. »

« Hey ! Pourquoi serais-je le seul des doubles à rester ici ! Je vous rappelle que je suis de cette époque si vous l'avez oublié ! » Protesta Britannia en battant furieusement des ailes.

Les autres nations le regardèrent avec un air blasé et l'ange rougit car justement, il battait des ailes. Et c'était les ailes le problème.

« Umph. J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais le chien des mers à raison, étant les doubles d'une même personne nous avons une certaine connexion ce qui nous permettra d'éviter toute sorte de débordement au marché. » L'empire réajusta son monocle et les regarda impassiblement.

Le magicien posa son menton dans sa main et réfléchit à toute les options qu'ils possédaient. Y aller seul ou avec Mathieu était sûrement la meilleure des solutions mais il n'avait pas confiance en ses doubles pour laisser la maison indemne. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des blessés non plus. Il soupira et s'avoua vaincu, il était moins risqué pour tout le monde (sans compter sa santé mentale) de prendre ses doubles avec lui. De toute façon, rien de grave ne pouvait arriver.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Les britanniques sortirent de la chambre du Arthur non-divisé de cette époque et ils commençaient à s'adapter à leurs nouveaux vêtements.

Le magicien portait un pantalon noir bien centré, avec une chemise blanche et un gilet gris, des chaussures de ville noirs concluait sa tenue.

L'ange lui portait une sorte de baggy et un t-shirt large avec deux fentes au dos pour pouvoir y passer ses ailes, il était resté pieds nus puisque qu'il n'accompagnait pas ses doubles à son grand énervement.

L'empire avait choisi un costume entièrement noir, la seule touche de couleur était une cravate rouge carmin. Il avait réussit à trouver une montre à gousset en or pour aller avec sa tenue mais il déplorait l'absence de haut de forme. Il devait se débrouiller avec ce qu'il avait et il devait admettre qu'il avait plutôt fier allure.

Le pirate portait un « jean brut » – d'après l'emplumé – qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes toniques et ses fesse galbées, avec une chemise rouge (dont il laissa plusieurs boutons ouverts, exposant sa poitrine musclée) et des bottes en cuirs. C'était différent de ses vêtements luxueux de pirate mais deux, trois colliers, des boucles d'oreilles en argent et quelques bagues et il redevenait une véritable bête de sexe.

L'archer tira sur son t-shirt noir avec un grand « A » blanc dans cercle tout aussi blanc avec écrit dessous : _anarchy_. Un pantalon noir déchiré en lanière pendait sur ses hanches fines, des bottes épaisses aux pieds et un manteau en cuir noir sur ses épaules. Le magicien lui avait dit que c'était des vêtements venus de sa future période punk. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien être le _punk_.

Ils descendirent et virent Canada les attendre devant la porte d'entrée avec les trois autres nations avec lui. Le mini-Arthur portait un bermuda marron en guise de pantalon et un t-shirt blanc trop grand qui ressemblait à une tunique sur lui. Alfred portait un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge de son frère, Francis avait une chemise ample d'un beau vert et un pantalon noir trois fois trop grand.

« Je leur ai expliqué ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire. Normalement avec l'ange avec eux il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Prêts à partir ? »

Les britanniques grognèrent un « oui » et suivirent le canadien dehors, laissant leur double ailés avec une mini version d'eux, un français et un américain.

* * *

Les anglophones (plus un à moitié francophone, merci.) arrivèrent sans encombre au centre commercial. L'empire, le pirate et l'archer avaient un peu paniqué en voyant leur moyen de locomotion, certains avaient même faillit déserter en entendant le moteur s'allumer. Après quelques paroles réconfortantes pour le canadien et menaces pour le magicien, ils avaient réussit à quitter la maison et arriver à destination.

Les trois plus jeunes sortirent en tremblants de cette création du diable et cherchèrent leur équilibre pendant quelques minutes sous les regards inquiets de leur fils et celui goguenards de leur double.

Après toutes ces épreuves et un léger briefing, ils réussirent à entrer à l'intérieur de l'imposante construction en métal et en verre.

« Nous y voilà. On va devoir se séparer pour aller plus vite, c'est pour cela que l'on va se répartir les tâches. Vous allez devoir acheter une chose et que cela, compris ?! »

« Tch ! On n'est pas con, tu sais ! Enfin moi c'est sûr, les autres je peux pas garantir. » Ricana le pirate.

L'archer grogna, appréciant peu de se faire insulter mais ne commença pas un nouvel argument. L'empire voulut redresser son monocle pour montrer sa désapprobation vis à vis du pirate mais il se souvint qu'il l'avait laissé dans leur demeure.

« Mathieu, tu t'occuperas des vêtements. L'empire tu vas refaire le stock de thé, il y en presque plus. Le pirate et l'archer vous allez ensemble me chercher un nouveau téléphone fixe. » Il leur tendit un papier avec toutes les instructions écrites dessus. « Il y a tout écrit dessus, vous n'avez qu'à payer et revenir ici. Je vais m'occuper de la nourriture. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble, le magicien expliqua où se trouvaient les magasins qui les intéressaient, que faire s'ils se perdaient et comment utiliser les cartes de crédit. Ils finirent par se séparer et Mathieu pria silencieusement pour que tout se passe bien.

* * *

L'empire regardait discrètement ce qui l'entourait, complètement ébloui par l'immensité de cette bâtisse. Il connaissait de très grands marchés mais aucun ne rassemblait autan d'enseignes différentes dans un même lieu comme ici.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda les instructions notées sur son petit bout de papier. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui et vit qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination. Il suivit les différentes échoppes et arriva enfin devant celle qui vendait le précieux.

Il s'avança prudemment et sursauta en voyant des portes faites de verre s'ouvrir toute seule. Il cacha sa peur et entra à l'intérieur. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant des étalages entiers recouverts de boites et il sentit son âme chanter en sachant qu'elles contenaient du thé.

Une agréable odeur florale s'empara de ses sens et il savait qu'il allait passer un bon moment dans ce temple dévoué à ses feuilles aromatisées préférées.

Il resta de longues minutes à lire les étranges étiquettes et à sentir l'intérieur des boites, il ne savait pas quoi choisir et il avait l'impression d'être paradis. Il finit par reconnaître certains parfums et il en choisis quelques uns qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il voulait essayer.

Il arriva devant la marchande, les bras remplit de boites et un grand sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme, qui était bien jolie, lui souhaita la bienvenue et prit une sorte de pistolet dans sa main, elle passa ses nouvelles acquisitions la gueule du canon et à chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur la gâchette un petit bruit sonore et aigu s'élevait.

Elle mit ses boites dans une sorte de besace et commença à taper sur une étrange machine sans bouton. Elle annonça un nombre plutôt élevé et il comprit que c'était l'argent qu'il devait. Un peu nerveux, il sortit sa _carte de crédit_ et la lui tendit. Elle sourit et glissa la carte dans une sorte de boite et la lui présenta. Il tapa le _code_ incertain et pria pour que cela marche.

Dieu l'entendit car la marchande lui rendit sa besace pleine et le remercia. Il la salua en retour et quitta l'échoppe, le cœur battant.

Il se retrouva de nouveau dans l'allée et il regarda sa montre à gousset. Il vit qu'il avait encore un peu de temps et il décida de se balader un peu dans cet étrange endroit.

* * *

L'archer regarda attentivement son papier, stresser par tout ce monde, ce bruit. Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance mais il puisait dans son courage pour résister à l'appel. Il était hors de question de montrer une quelconque faiblesse en face du pirate qui le suivait deux pas derrière, ennuyé au possible.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant l'échoppe qu'ils cherchaient apparaître devant lui. Sans attendre il y entra et se dirigea vers l'un des marchants.

« Pardonnez-moi mon brave. Nous sommes en quête d'un té-lé-phone comme celui dessiné sur ce parchemin. »

« D-d'accord. » L'homme lui lança un étrange regard, il devait sûrement l'évaluer. Il prit son visage le plus solennelle et cela sembla porter ses fruits. Le vendeur finit par baisser les yeux sur le papier. « Veuillez me suivre... »

L'archer sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger et il suivit de bon cœur le badaud qui savait où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait.

Dans sa joie, il ne remarqua pas que le pirate ne l'avait pas suivi.

* * *

Le pirate était ennuyé, obligé de faire les commissions et de... de... de payer, tout cela le dégoûtait. Il suivit sans rien dire son double qui semblait bien stressé. Il préféra lancer des regards aguicheurs et brûlants à toutes les femmes qu'ils croisaient. À leurs joues rouges et leurs petits gloussements, il faisait de l'effet dans cette tenue.

Il vit l'archer entrer dans une boutique mais il ne le suivit pas. Son attention était toute captivée par une affiche présentée derrière une vitre en verre dans l'échoppe en face. Elle représentait un homme portant une tenue similaire à la sienne (en beaucoup moins luxueuse bien sûre) avec un drapeau de pirate noir dessiné au dessus de sa tête et on pouvait lire : _Assassin's creed:Black flag_. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il avait besoin de le savoir.

Tout de suite.

D'un pas précipité, il entra dans l'échoppe et se dirigea vers le marchand qui le regardait avec une certaine curiosité.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. »

« Ouais, ouais. Dis-moi ce que représente cette étrange affiche dehors ! »

L'homme ne sembla pas se formaliser de son ton agressif et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Vous parlez du dernier _Assassin's Creed _? Cette opus traite de la piraterie et le _game-play_ est très intéressant... »

« Je le veux. » Coupa-t il sans ménagement, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'était le _game-play_, il voulait découvrir l'histoire de cet homme.

« Bien sûr, console PS3 ou PS4 ? Il existe évidemment pour Xbox-360 et Xbox-One mais le magasin a signé une clause pour privilégier les produits Sony. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Qu'elle console possédez-vous ? »

Le pirate chercha à toute vitesse dans sa mémoire s'il avait vu une _console_ mais rien ne l'interpella.

« Aucune. »

« Je vois... Avez-vous déjà joué à un _Assassin's Creed _? »

« Non. »

Un petit sourire concupiscent étira les lèvres du marchand qui semblait avoir trouvé le trésor de Cortez mais le pirate était trop perdu dans cette découverte d'un nouveau type pour s'en rendre compte.

« Il serrait préférable que vous achetiez une PS3 et les précédents jeux avant de vous lancer dans celui-l... »

« D'accord ! »

Le marchand sursauta légèrement face à cet éclat. « Que faites vous du dernier, voulez-vous revenir plus tard ? »

« Non, mettez-moi tout et le dernier sur format PS4 avec la PS4 ! »

« Êtes-vous sûr ?! »

« Ai-je l'air incertain ? Réponds! »

« N-non... »

« Bien. Apportes-moi tout ça ! Et vite ! »

Le marchand glapit et commença à courir dans tous les sens, apportant à chaque passage une nouvelle chose sur le comptoir. Environ dix minutes plus tard, il lui demanda sa carte avec des yeux pétillants de joie. Il grogna sombrement et tapa le _code_ sans y penser à deux fois. Le jeune garçon lui tendit ses biens et on avait l'impression qu'il était aux anges.

« Revenez quand vous voulez ! »

« Ouais, ouais. » Il commença à partir mais se ravisa. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose avant. Il attrapa l'homme par le col et le poignarda du regard. « J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y a pas d'entourloupes car sache qu'au moindre problème... à la moindre insatisfaction... Je reviendrais et tu le regretteras amèrement, compris ?! »

« Ou-oui Monsieur ! »

« Parfait ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à apprends à craindre ton ombre. »

Sur cette dernière menace, il sortit, une aura bestiale se dégageait de son corps et il avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Il avait agit comme un pirate après tout.

* * *

L'archer sortit de l'échoppe avec une expression joyeuse sur le visage. Il avait parfaitement réussit sa mission, il avait reçu de drôle de regard parfois, les badauds regardants son visage puis ses vêtements et de nouveau son visage. Il avait subit cette épreuve avec courage et revenait avec sa récompense : le téléphone.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit son double assis avec nonchalance sur un banc. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant de nombreuses besaces pleines autour de lui. Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas rapide, la panique commençant de nouveau à faire trembler ses jambes.

« Te voilà enfin le puceau, je commençais à mourir sur place à force de t'attendre ! »

« Que... Qu'est ce que c'est que tout cela ?! »

« Ça ? Au trois fois rien, une petite envie. Et toi, tu as ce qu'on devait ramener comme le bon chien-chien que tu es ? »

« J'ai le téléphone oui mais... Mais pourquoi as-tu acheter cela ?! Ce n'était pas inscrit sur le parchemin ! »

« Je sais bien, mais j'avais envi. »

L'archer se laissa tomber sur le banc, complètement perdu et choqué par ce que venait de faire son double. Leur quête avait pourtant était si simple.

« _Lad_... Panique pas ! On a encore un peu de temps, va faire un tour et peut être que tu trouvera un cadeau pour France. » Il lui fit un sourire taquin et haussa ses épais sourcils.

Le plus jeune détourna le regard et rougit. C'est vrai qu'il aurait bien aimé trouvé un présent pour Francis. Une sorte de don pour se faire pardonner et pour lui faire la cour. Il prit un visage déterminé et se releva.

« Je vais faire cela ! À tout à l'heure ! » Cria-t il en s'aventurant dans l'immense allée.

« _Good luck _! »

* * *

L'empire profita pleinement de sa balade, il avait vu de nombreuses choses et il espérait pouvoir revenir pour explorer encore un peu plus ce lieu magique. Il commença à se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous lorsqu'une enseigne attira son attention.

_Streampunk World _: _victorian and gothic clothes_

Il se sentit tout de suite attiré par ces mots. Il tenta de résister mais l'appel était trop puissant. Il serra sa besace contre lui et pénétra à l'intérieur de cette nouvelle échoppe.

* * *

Il en sortit de nombreuses minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de _sacs_ et un visage comblé. Il avait trouvé une véritable mine d'or ou plutôt de vêtements. Il avait eu l'impression d'être de nouveau à son époque avec tous ces tissus luxueux et les magnifiques vêtements.

Il avait dévalisé les étalages mais tout lui avait plu. Il avait pris des ensembles pour lui, pour Francis, la miniature et Alfred. Les trois jeunes nations seraient si mignonnes dans ces vêtements.

Il sentit du sang commencer à couler de son nez mais il l'ignora, trop heureux de cette magnifique découverte, et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

L'archer regarda les différents étalages protéger par une vitre avec un visage sérieux. Il avait vu de nombreuses choses, plus belles et intéressantes les unes que les autres mais rien ne l'attirait ou n'était digne d'être le cadeau de Francis.

Il ne pouvait pas acheter un vêtement ou bijoux car le français serait capable d'interpréter tout de travers et de penser qu'il tentait d'acheter son amour avec de vulgaires breloques.

Il sentit soudainement différents parfums et cela attira son attention. Il leva les yeux et vit une échoppe plus grande que les autres. Il y avait de nombreuses étalages sur lesquels reposaient des flacons de différentes tailles, formes et couleurs.

Il entra timidement un peu intimidé par la fragilité de ces objets et regarda autour de lui, subjugué.

« Puis-je t'aider mon petit ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna, surpris qu'un être ait pu se faufiler derrière lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il fit à une femme plutôt âgée, vêtue d'un élégant ensemble noir. Il n'osa pas demander pourquoi elle portait un pantalon, supposant que c'était une habitude de cette époque.

« Je... Oui, gente dame. Je cherche quelque chose de spéciale pour l'offrir à une personne spéciale pour moi... Nous nous sommes disputés et je souhaiterai me faire pardonner avec une gentille attention... »

La femme ferma les yeux et hocha plusieurs fois la tête. « Je vois, je vois. Aime-t elle les parfums ? »

« Elle les aime beaucoup... » Répondit il timidement, demandant mentalement pardon à France pour parler de lui au féminin.

« Un parfum est quelque chose de très personnel et souvent en offrir est une grande prise de risque car la personne à qui on l'offre peut être déçue et peut ne pas aimer. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir en acheter un ? »

L'archer prit un visage déterminé.

« Oui ! »

« Très bien, dans ce cas suivez-moi. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la boutique où de nombreux flacons étaient exposés. Il les trouva tous très beaux et se demanda comment il allait pouvoir en choisir un.

« Quelle genre d'odeur aime ton amie ? » Demanda la femme en prenant plusieurs tiges blanches dans ses mains.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant dans ses souvenirs d'enfance des indices qui pourraient le mettre sur la bonne voie.

« Elle aime les odeurs fleuries et sucrées. »

La marchande attrapa un flacon et appuya sur sa tête, un petit nuage s'échappa et alla sur une des tiges. Elle la secoua et la lui tendit. Il la regarda sans comprendre puis il rougit en comprenant qu'il avait besoin de sentir. Il se pencha maladroitement et huma le parfum. Il sentait bon, très bon même, mais il savait qu'il ne correspondrait pas à France.

« Alors ? »

« Je... trop acidulé... »

« Je vois. Essayons celui-là... »

Ils continuèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes, s'approchant de plus en plus du parfum idéal à chaque essaie.

« Il sent bon mais il est trop... frais. Elle aime les parfums chauds qui sont réconfortants... »

« Il y a peut être celui-là... _Petite Robe noire _de _Guerlain_,c'est une marque française et il a beaucoup de succès. » Dit-elle en attrapant un nouveau flacon et en faisant apparaître de nouveau le nuage de parfum.

« D'accord. »

Il inspira et sentit tout de suite que c'était le bon. Il était fleuri, sucré et chaud à la fois. Il se tourna vers la marchande et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Il est parfait ! Je vous remercie ma Dame ! »

« Le plaisir est pour moi. Tu peux appeler tes parents pour que tu puisses leur demander si tu peux l'acheter. »

« Je... Cela sera inutile, j'ai une _car-te-de-cré-dit_ avec moi. » Protesta-t il en montrant son petit rectangle magique.

« Tu me sembles un peu jeune... Mais bon, tu dois être responsables et tes parents te font sûrement confiance. Suis-moi. »

Il la suivit jusqu'au comptoir et la vit disparaître dans l'arrière boutique. Elle revint avec une boite qui devait contenir son futur présent.

« J'ai pris la taille intermédiaire et comme tu es mignon, je te le fais à moitié prix. Ce sera en quelque sorte un petit coup de pouce pour que tu puisse te réconcilier avec ton amie. » Dit-elle en empaquetant la boite dans un joli papier rose et violet.

« Gente Dame ! Je ne peux accepter cette généreuse offre sans avoir tenté de marchander en premier ! Cela portait préjudice à mes talents de négociateur ! »

La marcha éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Tu es vraiment trop mignon ! Ton amie a de la chance d'avoir une personne qui l'a connaît aussi bien ! Donne-moi ta carte et cours vite reconquérir son cœur ! »

L'archer balbutia, rougit et donna sa carte. Il tapa le _code_ et récupéra avec une certaine émotion son présent.

« Mer-merci ma Dame ! »

« Aller file et _good luck _! »

« _Thank you_ ! » Cria-t il en quittant l'échoppe, le cœur battant.

* * *

Le magicien fit un petit sourire à la vendeuse mais celle-ci lui rendit un visage blasé. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et prit sans attendre ses sacs remplis de courses. Il y avait de quoi tenir plusieurs jours sans avoir besoin de revenir ici.

Il alla au point de rendez-vous et croisa Canada qui revenait lui aussi avec quelques sacs remplis de vêtements. Il lâcha un soupir soulager en voyant que tout se déroulait bien pour l'instant. Ils continuèrent le chemin ensemble et arrivèrent à destination où l'attendait un empire aux anges, un archer tout rouge et un pirate qui le taquinait sans relâche.

Un poids s'enleva de ses épaules en les voyant tous là mais son estomac se tordit en remarquant les nombreux sacs autour d'eux. De trop nombreux sacs. Il paniqua et s'avança rapidement vers eux, tel une furie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ?! » Demanda-t il d'une voix aiguë.

« Le thé que tu m'as demandé. Je dois admettre que les échoppes de cette époque contiennent mille merveilles ! »

« Je vois bien qu'il y a du thé mais c'est quoi ça ?! »

« Oh... » L'empire se rendit compte qu'il parlait des vêtements qu'il avait acheté dans cette magnifique boutique. « Cela vient d'une boutique qui vendait les même vêtements que ceux de mon époque, j'ai pris quelques ensembles tout à fait charmants ! »

Le magicien sentit sa tension chuter en entendant cela, il se tourna vers le pirate et vit les sacs venant du _game store_, il se sentit défaillir et se laissa tomber sur le ban sous le regard inquiet de son fils qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

« Pourquoi. Pourquoi as-tu acheté des jeux vidéos ? »

« J'sais pas, mais ça à l'air génial ! » S'exclama avec enthousiasme le forban qui avait lui les résumés à l'arrière des boites transparentes.

« Et toi ? Tu n'as acheté que ce que j'ai demandé ? » Demanda plein d'espoir le magicien à l'archer.

Le jeune pays se tortilla sur place et rougit furieusement.

« J'ai le téléphone si c'est que tu demandes et j'ai aussi... Peut être... Acheté un petit cadeau pour Francis... »

Le magicien tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément mais le choc était trop grand.

Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là_...

« J'm'ennuie... » Murmura l'insurgé, sa tête coincé contre le canapé.

Britannia leva la tête de ses papiers/rapports/trucs chiants et regarda son fils. Les trois jeunes nations s'étaient plutôt bien tenues et il était inévitable que cette instant arrive. Il soupira et se leva de sa chaise pour s'installer vers le jeune blond.

Francis et le mini-Arthur, qui coloriaient depuis un moment, s'approchèrent de la nation ailée à leur tour.

L'ange se tapota le menton et chercha un jeu pas trop compliqué qui pouvait les occuper pendant un petit moment. Le temps de chercher une autre activité. Une auréole s'alluma au dessus de sa tête et il sourit.

« J'ai peut être un jeu à vous proposer ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda le royaume avec sa petite tête mignonne.

« Pierre-papier-ciseaux. »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux des jeunes nations et l'ange gonfla son torse, fier de lui. Il expliqua les règles et l'excitation monta entre les différents pays.

Il décida de faire une petite démonstration avec France, sûr de ces propres capacités.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est parti. Pierre-papier-ciseaux ! »

Il avait fait pierre et il constata que le jeune royaume avait fait papier. Il pensa tout de suite à la chance du débutant et recommença.

Encore.

Encore.

Et encore.

Il regarda avec de grands yeux la petite nation, effrayé par son étrange don pour le pierre-papier-ciseaux. Il laissa les trois pays jouer entre eux, un peu bouleversé de ne pas avoir gagné une seule fois.

* * *

« Tu triches, c'est pas possible autrement ! » Accusa le mini-Arthur en pointant du doigt Francis.

« Comment veux-tu que je triche à ce genre de jeu Arthur ! » Le français leva les yeux au ciel et soupira devant la mauvaise foi de son protéger. « Tu te cherches des excuses ! Prends exemple sur Messire Alfred, il perd et ne se plaint pas ! Contrairement à toi ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est sûrement un de tes coups de français, vous êtes forts à cela ! »

Francis n'apprécia pas ce commentaire et le montra en attrapant les joues et en les tirant et tordant dans tous les sens malgré les protestations du petit anglais.

Alfred, lui, resta silencieux, essayant de digérer ses multiples défaites. Il devait s'avouer vaincu et admettre que son père était très, très, très fort.

Britannia, sentant l'eau dans le gaz, leur proposa de jouer aux devinettes, ce qui calma les nations dissipées.

« Bien. Qui commence ? »

Le petit anglais se proposa tout de suite. Il avait toujours été fort aux devinettes, il se souvenait encore des longues veillées avec ses frères où ils passaient la nuit à jouer à cela.

« Alors... J'ai deux pieds, six jambes, huit bras, deux têtes et un œil, qui suis-je ? »

« Une hydre ? » Proposa l'américain.

« Non. »

« Scylla ? »

« Toujours non. »

« Un démon ? »

« Non, non, non. D'autres propositions ? »

Les trois pays réfléchir un instant et ne trouvèrent rien de chez rien. Ils décidèrent de s'avouer vaincus et de découvrir la réponse. Le petit Arthur eut un grand sourire narquois et annonça comme si c'était l'évidence même :

« La réponse est : un menteur. »

« Ooooh ! » S'exclamèrent les trois blonds en cœur.

« Pas mal mon petit lapin ! »

« À moi ! » Cria Alfred. « _One, two_...Je suis blanc quand tu m'utilises et je disparais lorsque tu m'oublies... »

* * *

« À vous Messire Britannia ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Uuuum... Ah ! J'en ai une ! Elle vient d'un livre que j'aime beaucoup. » Il se racla la gorge et commença. « Sans voix, il crie ; sans ailes, il voltige ; sans dents, il mord ; sans bouche, il murmure. »

Les trois jeunes nations se mirent en cercle et commencèrent à chuchoter entre elles, cherchant la solution en équipe, trouvant cela beaucoup plus drôle que tout seul.

« Alors ? » La voix de l'ange était ludique et on pouvait entendre une certaine impatience.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre mais la porte d'entrée se fracassa contre le mur et ils sursautèrent, surpris par la violence du bruit. Les doubles entrèrent précipitamment à l'intérieur, regardant avec inquiétude le magicien qui était toujours inconscient sur le dos du canadien.

Mathieu l'installa doucement sur le canapé et alla vite chercher de l'eau. Britannia se précipita vers lui, inquiet de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son plus proche double.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Réponds moi ! » Demanda-t il en attrapant la main tremblante dans sa sienne.

« Courses... Argent... Pfiou ! … Envolé... » Murmura le magicien dans un état second.

Britannia se tourna vers ses autres doubles et il les vit se détourner avec un visage trop innocent pour être honnête. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit les nombreux sacs posés sur le sol. Il trembla et perdit son souffle en remarquant les consoles et les jeux, les vêtements et le parfum de luxe que l'archer cacha rapidement dans son dos.

Il commença à calculer à toute vitesse dans sa tête et il sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites.

Il tomba dans les pommes, vite rejoint par le magicien.

~À suivre~

* * *

Récapitulatif des personnages:

- Chevalier Francis

- Insurgé Alfred

- Mathieu

- Chibi Arthur

-Archer Arthur

- Pirate Arthur:

- Empire Arthur

- Magicien Arthur

- Britania Angel Arthur

* * *

Petites notes:

Les réponses aux devinettes:

Celle d'Alfred: le chemin

Celle de Britannia: le vent (elle vient du livre _Bilbo_,_ le hobbit_)

Comment l'archer a-t il pu acheter quoique ce soit avec son apparence de gamin de treize ans?:

Hé! Hé! Bah... _Deus Ex-Machinaaaaa_!

* * *

Et voila la troisième partie! Une petite virée shopping qui fait mal au portefeuille! Des doubles intenables et des petites nations sages comme des images!

N'hésitez pas à me proposer des anecdotes, cela me donnera des idées pour la suite!

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!

Cordialement

:3


End file.
